Aunt Mini
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry let's everyone know about his aunt, but that isn't the biggest surprise for everyone. Harry receives the shock of his life when he finds out he has other relatives alive. Warning: slash, strong language. Harry Potter/Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry had his head on his arms while he stared around at the hundreds of people that were still in the great hall. He'd seen most looking towards him but so far everyone left him alone. Before he put his head down, he ate and drank a few cups of tea, the first things he had eaten or had to drink in days. Friends would run over to him with news, like Fred was alive when they thought he was dead, Remus was also alive. Everyone realised why these people were thought to be dead, with the fighting still going on, spells flying everywhere the healers couldn't really do a thorough examination on anyone. Every time Harry tried to help he was taken back to the end of one of the tables and told to stay and not move, he had done enough.

'Harry, dad said we're going to head home,' Ron said as he stepped over with Hermione.

'I'm staying here Ron, the wand for one but there's a few things I need to do, then I'm going to get my own place now he's gone.'

'It's still not safe Harry, some escaped,' Hermione said sounding concerned.

'Yeah, but I'm not going to live my life in hiding anymore, with Voldemort it was different, he's dead, so it's time for me to get used to being alone. Actually I'm looking forward to it.'

'Are you sure mate, you know it's still your home?'

'I am Ron, it's time for me to get my own place. We all know the reason I couldn't before, Voldemort. But I will be there a lot, I love your home, always did and the family of course.'

'Alright and you know mum will want you there a lot. So we'll see you in a few days maybe?'

'You will,' Harry stood and hugged his two best friends, 'Just think as well, you're a couple now you can have some time alone which you two will need.'

'We do but we still like spending time with you, but about that, Ginny?' Ron asked.

'Are you referring to me and Ginny?'

'Yeah, you were dating.'

'That seemed like a lifetime ago Ron, I haven't thought of your sister like that in so long and right now it's not something I want to worry about. I want to stay here and help and have some time alone. I should go see McGonagall, give her that stuff.'

'Alright Harry, we'll see you soon,' Hermione hugged Harry again then left with Ron.

Harry knew he couldn't tell his friends the whole truth but he also realised that now their lives were going to be different where they didn't have to live in each other's lives anymore, it was time to have some parts of their lives that they don't have to share.

Harry stepped over to a still messy Minerva McGonagall, 'Harry, I thought you were told you stay put.'

Harry chuckled, 'I did but I need to talk to you about something, in private if we could?'

'Yes, of course. First though, are you heading out with the Weasley's?'

'No, I was hoping to stay here for a while, then I'm going to buy my own place.'

'What about the ones that escaped, they would go after you more since you killed their lord?'

'I'm not going to hide anymore professor, he's dead, he was the danger to me. The death eaters and snatchers are a danger to everyone, so we do what we've always done, be cautious and hopefully catch them.'

'This is your decision, you are an adult now, so yes, you can stay if you want. Now as the school needs to be repaired which will take a while and you will be the only one staying in your old dorm room, you can transfigure two beds into one, change it into something that you would like for now.'

'Oh, thanks I'd like that.'

'Then let's head to my office so we can talk,' Minerva and Harry walked off towards the transfiguration classroom then to the office at the back, 'Sit down, would you like some tea Harry?'

'No thanks, I've drank so much tea it's a wonder liquid is leaking from all my cuts,' Harry smiled when he heard McGonagall chuckle.

'Very well, what do you wish to talk to me about?'

'A few years ago something occurred to me, I couldn't work out why so I spoke with Dumbledore. It took a while but he finally told me the truth, but asked that I not mention anything to anyone until Voldemort was dead, it was to keep someone safe. But after hearing the explanation things made sense to me.'

'I know Albus was always trying not to say much because it would put more people in danger.'

'Yeah, I used to get angry when he wouldn't tell me things that involved me, but I finally understood. Okay, I hope you're not upset about this but I used to see looks you gave me from the moment I started here. Fred and George thought you felt sorry for me, because so many people used to give me those looks. You were different, the looks you gave me weren't just sorrow. For a few years I would watch you trying to work out what it was, that's when I went to Dumbledore,' Harry could tell McGonagall knew what he had found out, 'I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, I'm good at keeping secrets. All I want to know is now he's dead if you would like to get to know me, personally I mean, I know I would with you.'

'The only reason you were not told was for both our safety Harry. Naturally I would have been a target if they found out we were related, staying secret allowed me to protect you without anyone being the wiser.'

'I get that, Ron and Hermione were always in danger, more than others and they were just friends. If they found out you were my great aunt they would have taken you to get to me. I don't know anything about my family, always thinking they were dead.'

'I was your grandmother's sister, on your father's side of course, her name was Gwendolyn.'

'Why didn't Sirius tell me, he told me other things that everyone wanted to keep from me?'

'Sirius didn't know, your father didn't know who I was Harry, no one did apart from Albus. As far as your father knew I was just professor McGonagall, not his aunt Mini who only saw me when he was a child, five years old he was. By the time he started here at Hogwarts, I had changed a lot. So you realised I would watch you closely, even if I did feel sorry for what you had been put through and were going through, you worked out it was more.'

'Something always drew me to you, so even though I never spoke to you unless it was school related, something told me you would be there for me. It was so strange why I felt so close to you but with so much going on I really couldn't take my time to work it through. It was just after Voldemort returned when I brought up my thoughts to Dumbledore and since he knew by then I could keep secrets and act differently if I needed it, he explained.'

'We were always going to tell you Harry, I wanted to a long time ago. But if someone got suspicious they might have done some checking and found out. So now you know who I am and we can finally get to know each other as family, that is something I have wanted since you were born,' Minerva reached across and took Harry's hands in hers knowing she could finally be more to Harry than just a teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'When I told Hermione and Ron I wanted to stay here, they said they understood but I could tell they didn't really understand.'

'Everyone will know soon, we'll tell them once all the funerals are over.'

'I would like that, but dad didn't know, never suspected?'

'No, I was a bit of a wild girl in my youth. I only stopped by the family occasionally. I think I only saw your father about three or four times. Right now is not the time for such intense discussions because you are obviously tired.'

'So are you, you're also hurt, when you hit the wall,' Harry shuddered, 'I thought he killed you.'

'I may be old Harry, but I am tougher than I look. Yes, I have a few injuries which I will get sorted very soon. Why don't you go sleep for a while?'

'I want to, but I'm also still on edge, plus I want to see how Remus is. First though,' Harry stood up and placed his bag on the desk. He put the horcrux books and horcruxes on the desk, 'Those books were Dumbledore's, Hermione summoned them the night he died. He didn't have them enchanted so we figured he left them for us. But they are dangerous, that's why he took them out of the library when he first became headmaster.'

'I'll discuss them with Kingsley, see if he believes as I do that they should be destroyed. The items, well they might be damaged but they did belong to the founders. Even though I want to know everything you were doing while you were away, now is not the time. So go see Remus then sleep.'

Harry smiled, 'An order from my aunt, I think I like it. Um one more thing, you said after the funerals we'll tell everyone, so what will I call you?'

'You can call me aunt Mini if you wish or Minerva if that makes you more comfortable.'

Harry stepped over to his great aunt, 'Aunt Mini, I want to and it makes it more believable and makes me think of family.'

'Then aunt Mini it is, now go sleep Harry, you're exhausted.'

'Alright…aunt Mini,' Harry grinned then kissed her cheek, 'You sleep as well,' Harry picked up his backpack and left the office. Even though he was tired, sore and still on edge, he couldn't believe how he was feeling. He had family, something he never believed would happen.

The following day Poppy explained to Harry that Remus will be alright, but he won't be conscious for a few days. He had been hit with multiple spells at the same time, so with the healing and potions, that will keep him unconscious so he has time to heal. While he had been sitting beside Remus, some of the DA carried in another person, a person Harry thought had died, Severus Snape. Harry stood with Michael and Cho while Madame Pomfrey worked on his many wounds, aunt Mini stood beside Harry. He had whispered to her about Snape, how he didn't really kill Dumbledore but would explain later. Once it was known he was going to live, Harry and Minerva left the makeshift hospital where Harry explained Severus' role. Minerva wrote while Harry spoke, then sent her letter off to Kingsley to work on making sure Severus wasn't punished, but if he needed proof there was a memory at Hogwarts he could see.

It was two weeks after the death of Voldemort that the funerals began. Remus was a mess as he held his son while he buried his wife, Harry and Andromeda on either side of him. Harry also attended the funeral for Ted Tonks, Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown. He spoke with Colin's parents and Lavender's parents. The Browns knew who Harry was both being magical, Dennis Creevey had explained to his parents who the saviour was and how Colin hero worshiped him. Harry offered his condolences but also told the Creevey's that Colin had been a good friend. Harry did like Colin and considered him a friend, even with how annoying the younger wizard was, always taking Harry's pictures.

Harry loved spending time with his aunt Mini, she was telling him about the family and what she remembered about his father as a child but also what she knew of him as a student. Harry filled her in on everything he had done while away with his friends, but he also told her about the abuse he went through with the Dursley's. She felt guilty, Harry could see it so he tried to reassure her that what she did was for the best and safer, for Harry and for her. Harry was always concerned about Hermione and Ron as Voldemort and his death eaters all knew they were close to Harry, so they were always in the most danger, what would happen if Voldemort found out that Minerva McGonagall was Harry's great aunt.

'Have you been thinking about what you might like to do now Voldemort is dead?'

'I know I don't want to be an auror like I thought, maybe it was what was going on that made me think that would suit me. You might find this hard to believe, but I really enjoyed potions when Slughorn taught, it was a bit hard with Snape. I get why after seeing the memory because I do look like my father. Maybe I could really concentrate on potions and do something with that.'

'Well when you come back to do your last year, Horace will be continuing as the potions teacher.'

'I'm not sure how I feel about that, could I come back, I feel too old now.'

'Harry, you must finish your education. Imagine this, say you do very well in potions and go for a job at St Mungo's where potions masters make all the potions needed for patients, without your O in your N.E.W.T.s they would not even look at you. You do want to have some type of career until you settle into family life.'

'I'm not going to have a family apart from you aunt Mini. If you think of my life and how I've lived, I could never go through losing more people even with him gone. So I'll dedicate my life to whatever I decide to do.'

'You aren't even eighteen yet even though you will be soon, maybe that will change once you're older.'

'Um, okay, there's another reason why family isn't going to be in my future and I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable with me, or make you want to have nothing to do with me.'

'That will never happen, but explain what you mean?'

'After professor Dumbledore died, when I was at the Dursley's for those couple of weeks I did a lot of thinking. See, when I dated Ginny Weasley to me something was never quite right. At first I thought maybe because she was Ron's sister, because he was always around. But something Dumbledore told me something personal while we were watching memories. I started to think about that a lot and I realise why I didn't feel right with Ginny.'

'Albus told you he was gay, so you believe you are?'

'It's not really gay or straight, but I know I prefer men. I sort of tested myself, I would go for a walk around Little Whinging and deliberately look at pretty girls and good looking boys, I found the boys were who I liked looking at, so I think I'm bi. I dated Cho and we had fun even though it didn't end well and that was mainly down to Umbridge and what was going on, but thinking about girls or boys, it's boys I see myself snogging now, maybe that means I am gay, I don't know. So you see, if I end up with a bloke no kids even if I get into a relationship. But are you okay with me, being with a man?'

'Harry, I have nothing against same sex relationships. I met Albus' partner before he died, I know a few gay men. If you are bi, then you are the first I have met, but I wouldn't rule out you being gay. But now something I think will shock you, something you never got a chance to learn about the magical world,' Minerva smiled at her nephew wondering how he would take this next bit of news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open as he listened to his aunt explain that male pregnancies were common in the magical world. A certain potion given before sex changed the inside of the man's body to a woman's, the only different was that they needed a caesarean to deliver the baby.

'Blimey, it's a wonder Hermione never mentioned this. Maybe she did but I wasn't listening, which happened a lot.'

'So now you know it's possible for same sex couples to have children you might change your mind when you're older.'

'Maybe, but are same sex relationships accepted?'

'Yes, just like any relationship, why do you ask?'

'There not in the muggle world, there's still a lot of people that believe it's wrong.'

'You don't belong to the muggle world, you are a wizard, so you can meet someone, be seen together like any other couple and it's quite normal.'

Harry grinned, 'It's good to have someone wise and knowledgeable to teach me things I never had a chance to learn before.'

'Thank you and I will continue to teach you if you wish. But I would like an answer regarding your education. Are you going to return and do your seventh year?'

'I might, so Snape is going to be headmaster again?'

'Yes, I had a meeting with Kingsley and the governors, we believe that Severus should remain headmaster after the lengths he went to in saving the lives of all the children, not to mention you. You're an adult now Harry and you know the truth, I think it's time for you and Severus to put the past behind you. Show him that you are Harry Potter, your own man, a remarkable and very brave man, not just James Potter's son.'

'I could, I just don't think he can. How is he anyway?'

'Recovering slowly, his voice will take the longest to heal. Now, you have been here for weeks, you only left to attend the funerals and twice to see Remus. Why don't you go visit your friends, I'm sure they miss you.'

'Yeah, but I've enjoyed my time with you. Until we started talking I never realised how much having a family made me feel. I want to ask one thing before I go out for a while, about staying here. Okay, if I come back to finish my education I want to know if I can stay until then?'

'I thought you wanted to get your own place?'

'I did, I still do, but not yet.'

Minerva gazed across at Harry and realised why he wished to remain in the castle until students returned, he wanted to remain close to her.

'I don't see a problem with that, but I will need to speak with Severus about it. I could also ask about giving you a room close to mine if he allows you to stay.'

'But your room has class rooms near it.'

'You forget that four very powerful and talented witches and wizards built this castle. With just a few simple spells one of the classrooms will move further along and your room if it's allowed will be right beside mine.'

'It's still hard to believe what magic can do sometimes.'

'You might have spent years here as a student, but let's face it Harry, you were never a normal student or a normal boy. I was sometimes amazed with how good you did do in class considering what was going on. Now no more, I will speak with Severus, you go visit your friends.'

'Okay, can I mention us?'

'Yes, I would like it known now he is dead. Just like with you Harry, you are my only family, but I do hope you give me more, one day.'

Harry chuckled, 'Maybe I will, if I find the right man,' Harry leant over and kissed Minerva's cheek, 'I'll see you later aunt Mini.'

'You know where I'll be nephew,' she smirked making Harry laugh.

Harry left the castle but decided to look around at houses for sale in Hogsmeade. He figured if he wanted to see his aunt after leaving Hogwarts then living close to the castle made the most sense, but he also loved the small all magical town. He didn't enquire about any, he would do that another day but he did find a few that looked nice in the picture.

Harry arrived in the yard of the Burrow, knocked on the door then stepped inside. 'It's about time you visited Harry, how are you feeling?' Molly hugged him.

'I'm good Mrs. Weasley, how's the family?'

'We are all good Harry, even Fred is healing nicely.'

'That is good to hear, where are Hermione and Ron?'

'Upstairs, why don't you go visit before you join us for lunch?'

'I'd love to stay for lunch, thanks,' Harry grinned then hurried up the stairs. He gave the wall near Ron's door a knock to let his friends know someone was there in case they were snogging.

'Hey mate, wondering when we were going to see you.'

Harry smiled as he noticed his two friends clothing and hair seemed a bit messed up. 'I said I'd visit, so what have you two been up to?'

'Not a lot, I keep in contact with the muggle relations office to see how the search for my parents is going. Apart from that, Ron and I are spending most of our time alone.'

'So no major fights between you two?'

Hermione scowled, Ron shrugged, 'Nothing major.'

'You two are so different, just remember to talk and learn to compromise.'

'We've been discussing our differences, we know this relationship will take work. What have you been doing, have you found a home yet?' Hermione asked.

'I had a look at some houses before coming here, but I've got time. I haven't been doing a lot, mainly helping clean up around the castle,' Harry figured it might be time to explain about Minerva McGonagall.

'So you spend time with Hagrid?' Ron asked.

'Some, not as much as you probably think. I spend most of my time with,' Harry hesitated, 'um, professor McGonagall.'

'Wow, you two never did before, why now?' Ron asked.

'Are you seeing her as a way of replacing professor Dumbledore?' Hermione asked.

'No, even though she's great to talk to. Okay, I'll explain and we both said we would after all the funerals were over.'

'Explain what?' Ron asked.

'Do you remember when I said that she seemed to watch me a lot?'

'Yes, you said it was like she felt sorry for you,' Hermione said.

'I did, at first, even Fred and George said that. So I started to take more notice of her, when I could. One day I spoke with professor Dumbledore and he told me the truth he just asked that I never repeat it, to no one in case it was heard by the wrong person.'

'We have no idea what you mean Harry, heard what?' Ron asked.

'Minerva McGonagall is my great aunt, sister to my grandmother,' Harry chuckled as Ron's mouth fell open, Hermione's eyes went as wide as they could go. He knew this news would shock everyone, especially his friends and seeing their reaction right now confirmed just how shocked everyone will be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Are you just going to sit and gape at me or are you going to say something?' Harry smirked.

'How, why?' Ron mumbled.

'Sirius never said anything, neither did Remus,' Hermione said.

'They didn't know, no one knew apart from Dumbledore. Aunt Mini said even my dad had no idea when he was a student. They kept it quiet because having a teacher related to a student might have caused problems and my dad didn't remember his aunt, she was never around as he was growing up. With Voldemort around back then and starting to recruit, he even recruited students, Slytherin's mainly, so Dumbledore thought if aunt Mini was just another teacher she might hear more, but if she was related to a student it could make things difficult and dangerous. But after the prophecy, Dumbledore thought it was too dangerous for anyone to know that we were related. You two were in danger because we were best friends, imagine what they could have done if they found out I had an aunt.'

'They would have taken her in exchange for you,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, they would have. Aunt Mini said they always planned to tell me but I figured out something was different with her so Dumbledore confirmed it as long as I kept it to myself. Now he's dead we said we'd let everyone know. For now though I just wanted you two to know, she doesn't need the extra attention or cursed letters asking why she let me be raised by muggles when I had family in the magical world.'

'But it was for your protection, you had to stay with your mother's sister,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, but not everyone knows that, only you lot and the order knew that. Voldemort didn't know where I was living, well he knew but not the exact spot because of the protection living with her gave me. If he found out about this blood protection he might have killed Petunia when she was out shopping or something.'

'I never thought about that, they would have if they found out,' Ron said.

'Do you know if their back?' Hermione asked.

'I don't really care one way or another, but Hestia sent word to aunt Mini that their back. Anyway, about your parents Hermione, how long do they think it will take to find them?'

'They can't say as so many people arrived in Australia from here at the same time. I found out that I wasn't the only person to send muggle relatives away for their safety. From what the people at the muggle relations office said that thousands all left to all different countries. It started from the time he returned, but six months before he had control they had a surge of muggles leaving, not just muggles, but muggleborns as well. Again like what I did, some changed their names, their magical relatives made them fake documents to make it harder to trace. Since I gave them the names my parents are using and the fact I removed their memories, they know where to start and what it will take to fix their memories, return them to who they really are. I only have one concern when they do remember who they are?'

'That they'll be angry about what you did?' Harry asked.

'No, I think I can explain so they will understand my reasons. What I'm concerned about is they might want to stay there, that means I will have to move over there with them.'

'Why would you have to Hermione, you're an adult now, surely you could live away from home.'

'It's not that Harry, how am I supposed to live. My parents did give me money for my school supplies and a bit of spending money, but I had to make sure all theirs was with them in case they needed it.'

'Listen, it's up to you if you want to, let me give you some money if you want to stay. Enough to keep you going through your last year at Hogwarts and enough to get a flat or something. You know once you finish you'll get any job you want, with your brains, they'd be crazy to say no to you.'

'But Harry you'll need that yourself, to buy your own place and to live until you get work.'

'Hermione, don't you realise how much Sirius left me. The Black family were seriously rich, I know Grimmauld place didn't show it, but they were loaded.'

'When did you find this out?'

'When I went to Gringotts, I decided to go into Sirius' vault to see if he left me a letter or anything. To be honest, the moment the goblin opened the door I almost fainted. Like what we saw in Bellatrix' vault, Sirius had similar stuff not to mention all the blasted money. That's why I went on a big buying spree with the clothes, shoes and personal products like bathroom stuff. So you see Hermione, I can afford it, so it's up to you if you want to stay or go with your parents. I know you'll want to visit them, but an international port key doesn't cost that much.'

'Well, if I agree to this if my parents decide to stay, I will pay it back. It just might take a while.'

'That's fine even though I don't want it back, but I know you will so don't break yourself, a little at a time after you start work. Now you're good with numbers and figures, how much do you think it will take to keep you going until you finish Hogwarts along with the price to buy a flat somewhere?'

'Let me do some research, but you don't have to buy a flat Harry, I can rent one.'

'Buying makes more sense, when you're working and get your own house or whatever I'll either sell it or rent it to someone, maybe Ron might want it once he's working.'

'That might work mate as long as you take the money for the rent.'

Harry laughed, 'Okay, but it'll be really cheap, I can't have my best mate pay too much, how would that look.'

'Then if you help Hermione out with money for the year at Hogwarts, she can stay here until she's finished. Mum has already given her Percy's old room so she doesn't have to share with Ginny anymore.'

'Whatever Hermione wants to do, but I bet she spends more time in here then there,' Harry gave a cheeky grin.

'We're not saying,' Ron said but nodded enthusiastically making Harry laugh and Hermione slap Ron's arm. The three friends ended up laughing because they realised that they were having normal conversations, about where to live and how to pay for things, that had never happened to the friends before. The more they talked or thought about what they were saying, they more they laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked downstairs to have lunch, Harry greeted Arthur Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny, but he made sure to treat Ginny as he treated everyone else. He saw her confusion but acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

'So how's Hogwarts coming along Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Getting there, I mainly help outside unless I'm talking to professor McGonagall.'

'Yeah, Harry said he spends a lot of time with her,' Ron said.

'I never knew you were so close to Minerva Harry,' Molly said.

'I wasn't, well, the truth is we couldn't tell anyone because it could have put her in danger.'

'What are you on about mate?' Fred asked.

'Okay, we said after the funerals we'd tell everyone, but Minerva McGonagall is my great aunt, my father's mother's sister. Dumbledore believed it would have been too dangerous if they found out I had living magical relatives. But when aunt Mini started as a teacher they decided to keep it quiet as they knew my father would be a student one day and they didn't know each other, so my father would never pick up on the fact that professor McGonagall was aunt Mini.'

'I understand the danger, but wouldn't your father recognise her?' Bill asked.

'No, she hardly saw the family and until my father became a student, she hadn't seen him since he was five. Aunt Mini said I could explain, she never got on with my grandmother, they actually hated each other so aunt Mini only visited occasionally. It's been great getting to know her as family, we've been talking a lot and since I don't have other family we've become close, she tells me what she knows about the family, what she remembers but also about how my father was as a student.'

'I'm sure she could tell you a lot Harry, but you do have family, your aunt, uncle and cousin,' Molly said.

'I know you think all family should be close Mrs. Weasley, but I don't want them as family, not after the way they treated me. All that had to do was show me some type of affection instead of cruelty and I would have treated them as family, even helped them out financially, but they can go to hell for all I care. From now on I have aunt Mini, she's all I need. So I'm going to buy a house in Hogsmeade so we can stay close, but I'm having a room at Hogwarts, right beside hers until I decided to leave.'

'Just from the way you sounded and the looks Ron and Hermione gave you, it seems there's more about your muggle relatives than just not giving you enough food,' Arthur said in his normal fatherly voice but also a voice that said he wanted an answer.

Hermione and Ron could see Harry wouldn't answer, 'They beat him dad, made him work all day with no food or water, he had a lot of trips to muggle hospitals. Harry didn't want anyone to know because he got enough sympathy about his parents,' Ron said.

'Then why did Dumbledore make you stay with them?' Charlie asked.

'Harry had a blood protection Charlie, when his mother died protecting him it gave him that protection but only if Harry stayed with his mother's blood, Petunia Dursley,' Arthur said.

'Dumbledore explained that to the order of the phoenix because your mum wanted me to live here,' Harry smiled at Molly Weasley who smiled back.

'Dumbledore knew magic most people don't, I don't know much about blood magic,' Charlie said.

'Not many people do, it's very rare and if you find out about blood magic you need to be powerful to perform the spells,' Arthur said, 'We understand why you feel that way Harry, so let's forget your muggle relatives, you have us and now you have an aunt who cares about you.'

'Yeah, I do. Aunt Mini is going to stay with me during holidays, we like spending time together. But after I finish my last year we're going on a holiday together, overseas, spend a month away before she needs to return to Hogwarts and I start work, something different to what I thought.'

'Blimey, imagine going away with McGonagall,' George said.

'You're thinking of her as a teacher, she's Harry's aunt so it will be a nice holiday with family,' Molly said.

'Yeah, it will.'

'Now about what you said, work, we thought you wanted to be an auror?' Arthur asked.

'Not anymore, I just don't want to have that as my life, fighting dark witches and wizards, done enough of that.'

'So what are you going to do then?' Hermione asked.

'You might find this hard to believe, but I want to train as a potions master. Aunt Mini explained more about it, Sluggy can take me on for three years to learn the basics after Hogwarts, then I have to train for another seven years under a master, Sluggy's not a master just good enough to be a teacher. If I do good working under him he will be able to sign me off to a master who will continue my training. It's hard work and it's not something most want to do as you have to dedicate your life to learning everything there is about potions and ingredients, so you don't get much time for a personal life.'

'So Sluggy is just good with potions but he's different to Snape?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, Snape is a potions master, he did his three years under Sluggy then went overseas to become a master, Dumbledore explained about that.'

'But he was a death eater, how did he study potions with Voldemort?' Ron asked.

'Voldemort wanted a potions master as a servant, so he supported Snape's career. Dumbledore said that Snape as a young death eater and master could make him dark potions, poisons, whatever he wanted and being a master you can get hold of ingredients that no one else can. It's the masters that invent all the potions healers use, the rare or hard to get ingredients gives them more to work with that's why they can invent new potions. That's what I want to do.'

'I know you did well in potions when you had that book Harry, but when you used the official book you were average, sorry, but how could you become a master when you weren't that good?' Hermione asked.

'That book showed me what a master can do, Snape's corrections made those potions work and his instructions were easy to follow. Remember that first potion I made for Sluggy, the draught of living death and it was perfect. I found out that Sluggy showed Snape without telling him who made it and Snape said it was as good as he would make. So even though I'm good at defence and fighting, which is all my father, I'm also good with potions which was my mother. Now I don't have to worry about what Voldemort is up to I can concentrate on learning, plus I won't have Snape as a teacher since he's headmaster. Sluggy might get annoying but he's a decent teacher.'

'So back to being the potions prince,' Ron smirked making Harry laugh, 'No matter what you do mate, you always get given a name. You will never be just Harry like you always say, I'm Harry, just Harry.'

'Yeah, what are they, the boy who lived,' George said.

'The chosen one,' Fred said.

'The potions prince,' George said.

'Undesirable number one,' Fred said.

'The saviour of the wizarding world,' George said.

'Witch weekly's most eligible bachelor,' Fred and George said together making Harry scowl but all the Weasley kids laughed apart from Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry headed back upstairs with Hermione and Ron, he used the bathroom before heading back to Ron's room, Ginny stopped in front of him and he knew what she was going to ask.

'Um, about when we broke up, I thought, well, I hoped now it's over we might get back together.'

'I was going to mention this to you Ginny but I won't have time for anything apart from learning potions. When I return to Hogwarts I need to work hard to get my O in potions, in all my N.E.W.T.s actually, then after that it's long days including weekends to learn what is needed to pass my first lot of test before they will even consider me for training as a master. So you see, my life is going to be hectic without hardly any time to myself. I think it would be best if you date someone that you would see, me, you'd never seen me, maybe once a month if you were lucky.'

'Why do you want such a restricted life where you can't have any type of fun or relationships?'

'It's what I want to do, I want to help people and the potions that masters come up with do so much good. After seeing years of death, seeing so many suffering like the Longbottom's, I want to dedicate my life to helping those people. I always knew I was different to most other boys, this is just another way. You see, most potions masters are single and always remain that way because this is what they want for their life, potions. I was studying up on some of the great potions masters and only two were married and they weren't as good as the others, I want to be good, I want to be one of those great potions masters. So for the next ten years of my life is going to be dedicated to learning everything I can.'

'Ten years, with no relationships, no sex, nothing?'

'I've never thought of sex like the other boys do, so yeah, no sex, no nothing, just potions,' Harry wasn't ready to explain his sexuality so this was a good way to discourage any girls that might take an interest. He could tell Ginny wasn't happy with him by the way she turned and stormed away, he sighed and stepped into Ron's room and knew straight away they had heard his conversation with Ginny.

'Bill told me all Ginny did while we were away was talk about you and hoping you might start dating again,' Ron shrugged.

'I had a feeling she would and I like Ginny don't get me wrong, but she wouldn't have any type of life with me. I'm serious about becoming a potions master which means not a lot of time for anything else. This is how serious I am, when we return to Hogwarts I'm not even going to play quidditch, I'm going to spend as much of my spare time studying potions, everything to do with potions.'

'You must be serious to give up playing quidditch for the last time. So if I play I will have a new captain.'

'Unless aunt Mini makes you captain, but since it's your last year she might go with someone that has a couple of years to go. So you still want to be an auror, what about you Hermione, work on laws for house elves?'

'I'm still deciding and since I have to do my last year, I have time to decide.'

'Do something that you enjoy not just because you're the smartest witch around. All of us could have died so many times over the last few years, it makes you appreciate things more. That's why I changed my mind about being an auror, I know I could do a good job but it wouldn't make me happy.'

'Your right Harry, you more than most were in danger for years and could have died so many times. We lived, we came out of this better than we hoped, so yeah, I'm still going to be an auror because I'm excited about that. You wouldn't do as good a job if you weren't passionate about it and the way you spoke about potions, that is your passion.'

'It is, hard to believe. I just hope I can get a master to take me on as an apprentice.'

'I don't see you having a problem mate.'

'But that's just it Ron, I don't want them to because of who I am, I want them to take me on because they can tell I'm dedicated and could learn what I need. They should be smart enough to know that taking anyone on reflects back on them once their apprentice starts work. If I wasn't any good then the master would get a bad name.'

'I never thought of it that way, but you're right. It's like healers, the healers that teach have to know you have got the talent or it will reflect back on them if the trainee healer stuffs up.'

'I don't want to get personal Harry, but about what you said?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'You mean about sex, it's true though. I never have thought about it even though I overheard the older boys talking about it in the dorm rooms or bathrooms. I know now it's settled down that might change but I really want to concentrate on learning everything there is to know about potions. I wonder what Snape will say when he hears.'

'Have you spoken to him since he was found alive?' Ron asked.

'No, I've seen him during breakfast and dinner. I know I want to thank him, but I think I've used up all my courage.'

'Surely he's different, he gave you that memory which showed his relationship with your mother.'

'Oh don't say that Hermione, that makes it sound like they were sleeping together or something,' Harry shuddered, 'Imagine if my mother felt the same way about him as he did for her, he'd be my father,' Harry shuddered again, Ron laughed, 'Yeah, don't say it Ron, imagine, Snape as my old man, ah.'

'It wouldn't be like that if he really was your father,' Hermione smiled as she shook her head at her friend and boyfriend. It wouldn't matter what she said or how Snape acted, Harry and Ron will never like him, not after the way he treated everyone but more so how he treated Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry saw aunt Mini working on the walls of the kitchens, 'Hi.'

'Harry, did you have a nice visit?'

'Yeah, I did, they took our news well. Fred and George were wondering how I would want to go on holiday with you,' Harry chuckled making Minerva laugh.

'I'm sure everyone had something to say. Now I did want to tell you that I spoke with Horace, he's willing to take you on for the next three years, but you will need to get approval from the headmaster because it would mean being here every day or living here for three years after you finished your seventh year.'

Harry grimaced, 'So I have to ask Snape, he'll say no, so why bother.'

'He might not, explain it to him, tell him this is what you want, show him how passionate you are about potions.'

'Is he in his office?'

'Yes, so now is as good a time as any.'

'Okay, I'll let you know how I go. Oh does he know about us?'

'Yes, I explained when I asked if you could remain here in another room until the school reopens, then you'll join your school friends. I had all your belongings moved to your new room which is right beside mine.'

Harry grinned, 'At least he's letting me stay, thanks,' Harry kissed Minerva on the cheek then hurried up to the headmasters office. He took a couple of deep breaths, then knocked.

'Come,' Severus called then looked up as the door opened, 'Potter, is there something I can do for you?'

'Yes professor, have you got a couple of minutes to spare?'

'Yes, so close the door.'

Harry shut the heavy door then stood in front of the desk, 'First, I want to thank you, for giving me your memories which gave me that information, but also for what you've been doing for years, helping.'

'You're welcome, is there something else?'

'Yeah, I wanted to apologise for calling you a coward, you're anything but, you're braver than most people realise. What it took to fool him for all those years, I don't know how you did it, so I'm sorry professor.'

'Apology accepted.'

'Now this and it might shock you. When I was here last, as a student I mean, when I used your book in potions, I found that I actually enjoyed potions. So I've been thinking a lot about that and what I'm going to do.'

'I thought you were going to be an auror.'

'No, I don't want a life of fighting. I think why I said I did was because of what was going on at the time. I always figured that Voldemort would still be here so becoming an auror would have helped with him.'

'Go on.'

'I would like to study potions and become a master. Professor Slughorn has offered to take me through the first three years after I get my N.E.W.T.s, but I would need your permission to either live here after I've left as a student or be allowed to come into the school every day. I know that he's a teacher so it might take longer than three years. But I can still study and practice potions while he's teaching.'

'It was your draught of living death Horace showed me?'

'Yes, it was, but I used the instructions from your book, that's how I ended up doing it better than Malfoy and Hermione. I'm not saying this in the hope you'll say yes, but your changes should be in the potion books students are meant to use, they work better.'

'Thank you and yes, I know they do. I will tell you this, I did approach Albus about my changes, he believed the international confederations of wizards would not approve a book that was written by a former death eater, I agree, they wouldn't.'

'I get that but you haven't been a death eater for seventeen years, you were just acting as one so you could spy for Dumbledore. Maybe now they know the truth they might consider it.'

'I appreciate your words Potter. If Albus was still alive they might listen to him as he was the only person to know the truth about my role over the last few years.'

'So they would listen to him because he was known as the greatest wizard in modern history or because of his involvement in stopping Voldemort?'

'Both I believe.'

'I know you always said I liked attention, I didn't, but I'm willing to say how good your instructions are if you think it might help. It's not really about me Harry Potter the saviour as everyone keeps calling me. I released a statement about how you and the others all helped, some of you did more than I did and for a lot longer. But it seems that everyone keeps going on about me, so if it helps then I'm willing. That is why I want to be a potions master, I want to help come up with potions that might cure illnesses that are incurable right now.'

'Considering you know it was I that went to the dark lord then told him the prophecy or part of the prophecy, I'm surprised you would show support for me.'

'If I was younger I wouldn't have, I probably would have tried to kill you, wouldn't have had much luck with that though. But I understand the roles we all had to play and what we all had to do, sometimes sacrifice our lives because of what he was like, the way he could charm anyone to believe what he did. But as I said before, what you did all these years proved how brave you are. To me you are one of the most courageous men I've ever met. I hate the attention and I won't use the fame everyone has given me for anything, I want to work and prove I can do something, but I would use my name for good, to help and your changes should be used. Hermione hated the fact that my potions were better than hers, but she did admit your changes were better, she just like rules and the book we were assigned was the one we were supposed to use.'

'I will think over your offer, but you have my permission to live here and learn under Horace. Now I might not have seen any talent towards potions from you before, but you seemed to have some, that is from your mother. I believe apart from the way I had to treat you which made it hard to concentrate on your lessons, the dark lord would have been in your thoughts quite often which again would have made it difficult to concentrate.'

'He was in my mind all the time. But thank you professor and whatever rules there are even though I won't be a normal student, I will follow.'

'You will have more leeway than a student, I can enchant your personal fireplace so you can come and go, but it will be restricted to your magical signature only. Naturally that won't be until after you finish your last year.'

'Thank you professor, I'll leave you to your work, I'm sure you're busy,' Harry gave Snape a smile and received a look from the man that was nothing like the way Snape looked at him for seven years, it wasn't a smile, but it wasn't a sneer either, it was nice, that's how Harry felt about the look, it was nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry went into his rooms to see what they were like and couldn't believe how much room he had. A living area with a small kitchen and dining area to one side, a good size bedroom with queen size bed and his own bathroom. Harry saw all his clothes were unpacked and knew a house elf probably unpacked for him, maybe even Kreacher.

Harry stepped into the great hall, Minerva waved him up to the staff table then indicated for him to sit beside her, but Harry looked at Snape first who nodded, so Harry sat.

'Severus told me that you have permission to stay here and learn under Horace. I'm so please for you Harry.'

'Thanks aunt Mini, I'm excited about it. I don't think Hermione is sure how I will go.'

'I'm sure she will when she sees how you are in class. You do not have to worry about Voldemort anymore.'

'No, I don't and you know what, it's a great feeling. So do you think the school will be open by the first of September?'

'We spoke about that today, yes, we believe it will. Naturally it will take a lot of work but all of us want Hogwarts back the way it was.'

'So do I, I can't help feeling guilty about all the damage.'

'Why would you feel guilty Potter?' Severus asked.

Harry turned to face Snape, 'He knew I was here, that's why he turned up. I had no choice but I would have preferred that the fight happened somewhere else, somewhere that couldn't have caused so much damage.'

'If you think of this logically Potter, the school was already under his control, so to get this place back under our control would have taken a fight. It would not have mattered if you were here.'

'I never thought of that, but your right, thanks professor,' Harry gave him a smile and actually got a small smile in return. After that Harry spoke with Horace Slughorn about his three years of study after leaving Hogwarts. Minerva listened to her nephew talk about his career and what type of a life he would be looking at while he is studying. She knew that being a potions master would take a lot of long hours and hard years, but hearing how enthusiastic Harry was knew he had made the right decision.

Harry heard the staff all talking about a meeting they were having right after dinner, so the moment Harry finished eating, he stood ready to leave.

'I'll see you before I go to bed aunt Mini.'

'Actually Potter, I would like your input about the agenda of our meeting,' Severus said.

'Oh, but it's a staff meeting.'

'Yes, but what we are talking about is in regards to the returning students, mainly your age. So will you join us for the meeting?'

'Um, yeah, sure,' Harry linked his arm with his aunt as they made their way to the staff room where Harry sat beside his great aunt, but still wondered why Snape asked him to join in with the meeting.

'Going over the amount of students returning, we have some decisions to make. There will be two lots of first years, the new first years and the muggleborns who could not attend last year. After some discussions with Minerva in regards to the students who were here, will they go up a year or will they need to redo their last year? We believe that all the students learned enough in their normal structured classes that they could go up a year. As an example, Miss Weasley was in sixth, now she will be in seventh, so what do we do with all the returning students such as Mr. Potter. There are not enough dorm rooms or beds to house those returning to do their seventh year. All house rooms only accommodate first years up to seventh and we have to accommodate the extra first years.'

'Couldn't we put an extra bed in each dorm there is enough room to add extra beds which would free up some of the other rooms for the older students?' Filius Flitwick suggested.

'That would work for the first years, but not the returning older students, it will make it a bit too crowded in those rooms. So is there anymore suggestions?' Severus asked. All the staff gave their ideas on what to do with the students Harry's age, 'I have a bit of a radical idea for Hogwarts, but first, Mr. Potter, what do you think of the ideas so far?'

'All could work, going on how Hermione thinks, as long as she had somewhere to study after curfew, somewhere to sleep, they would work. Thinking of Ron, he used to complain that there were too many students in Gryffindor for him to get a shower of a night unless he stayed up. I'm used to roughing it, so as long as I have somewhere to sleep, I'm happy. But one thing that I used to see from a lot of the older students, they found it hard to study and do their homework with the noise of the younger students, first and second years mainly. I remember when I was a first year that I didn't think of the older students and how much work they had to do, now I do. So if there was all these extra students, I'm not sure how we will go trying to study.'

'Yes, the older students do need quiet to study so my idea might help with that. What I suggest is that all the older students or eighth years as they will be known have their own separate rooms, like a their own house you could say, their own dorm rooms with a common room just for them. These students are now over the age where they would have normally left, they are adults, but due to the war they could not do their N.E.W.T.s in the normal required time. Mr. Potter has his own room right now, if you could, tell us how that would feel as a student?'

'I know studying would be easier, so would showers. Studying for our N.E.W.T.s is going to be hard and the ones like me who haven't studied in over a year, it's going to be a lot to get back into that routine. We are used to sharing, so we could still share.'

'You could, but as you said, studying for your N.E.W.T.s after not being a student in over a year will be difficult to begin with. Having your own rooms will allow any of you to read in bed without disturbing others. Like with all adults, some need less sleep than others, so spending that extra time studying and not having to keep waking your companions would benefit all.'

'That's true, I often read in bed, it's more comfortable, warmer and quieter, so I usually will take in more but I also don't need as much sleep as others. One other thing that would help, most of the staff know I suffer from nightmares, I often wake the others. I know Neville has trouble sleeping if Ron's snoring before he gets into bed.'

'Minerva, what is your thoughts on separate rooms for the eighth years?'

'For their studying, I believe it is the better way to go. Harry is already reading up on what he will be learning once school starts, he will not disturb anyone, none of the students will.'

'Then I think we've made a decision. So the Gryffindor eighth year rooms can centre around Mr. Potter's room that he is using right now with a common room that leads to the personal bedrooms, so your living area Mr. Potter will be part of the common room, but the kitchen will remain for all to share as I do know that working in the evenings you sometimes wish to make a cup of coffee or even a snack. But it will be up to those students to supply your own food and beverages from your own money, not from the kitchens.'

'I'm sure they all will professor, this is great, thanks,' Harry smiled but got a few sniggers from some of the staff who saw his enthusiasm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Before Hogwarts could open to students the repairs needed to be finished, but supplies also needed to be bought. The house elves will supply everything for the kitchens, Argus Filch has been going out daily to buy all the cleaning supplies. Filius Flitwick has been given the job of buying everything students would need in their classes, feathers so the first years can learn levitation, matches so the transfiguration first years can learn to change the match into a needle, cushions so they could learn summoning and banishing charms. Horace Slughorn had to leave for an extended period to buy all the different ingredients needed to make potions and some ingredients were rare and hard to find, so he would need to travel to other countries to get everything he needed. Harry offered to go with him, but Severus Snape thought if Harry wanted to help then he could spend his time setting up the potions rooms, making sure all the burners worked, checking to see if there were enough stirring rods, ladles and the vials, from glass to crystal. Snape did allow Harry to go buy all the cauldrons that Slughorn would need for his own potions that he will make to show students what any particular potion looked and smelled like. So Harry got the list of all the cauldrons and headed to Diagon Alley, but while he was in the apothecary Harry bought ingredients for himself along with all his equipment he would need for potions, so he bought himself a couple of cauldrons and everything else he might need. Harry thought he could try making a few potions while he had time alone, so he bought a lot of books on potions, from first year basics up to seventh year but also some advanced potions books.

Harry had finished checking everything in the potions room after he put everything away, then he set about making a simple potion to remove pimples. He had his book propped up in front of him while he got ready to slice, dice, shred or grind his ingredients. He decided to get all the ingredients done first, so he took his knife, took one eels eye from the jar then slowly and carefully sliced it into even lengths. Next he took one of the tentacular pods and was about to cut it to release the juices when he remembered Snape's book, so he used the flat side of his knife and pressed down to allow the juices to leak out.

'You remembered.'

Harry looked up to see Snape, 'Yeah, it was one of your instructions even though it wasn't for a tentacular pod that day, I thought I would try to see if it worked.'

'Sometimes that is what you need to do, experiment. Now by the look of those ingredients you are making a potion to remove pimples. If you don't mind me asking, why that potion?'

'Since it's been a while, I wanted to start with something simple that wouldn't take more than an hour before it would be ready. That way I can see if I did it right and get me used to doing everything involved in potions.'

'A good idea, I asked because you do not have pimples,' Severus stepped up to Harry, 'The bat fang next, I know the book tells you to grind roughly, but I found it worked better if you grind it into a fine power, but you do it gently, let me show you,' Severus reached around so he ended up with an arm on either side of the raven haired young man, 'You very gently twist your wrist as you push down which grinds the fang more evenly and it doesn't bruise while turning it to powder.'

Harry couldn't believe Snape had his arms around him even though he was demonstrating, but Harry could feel his body, Snape's body was up against his back and every twist of his wrist twisted his hips which rubbed against Harry's arse and Harry had to use all his control not to groan.

'Do you see Potter?'

'Um, yes,' Harry squeaked then swallowed, 'Yes, it's a fine powder now.'

'When you stir this through do it slowly and your potion will work better and last longer,' Severus moved back, 'But you seem to be taking this seriously, I was not sure if you would or not.'

'This is what I want to do, but you don't mind me practicing while I've got time?'

'No, as long as you do not try anything too complicated without Horace supervising.'

'I won't sir, I just wanted to get used to doing this again. I remember how you said that taking your time when slicing an ingredient will make your potion work better than if you sliced it quickly and not make it the same length.'

'So some of what I said did penetrate your…mind?'

Harry swallowed and to him it sounded loud, 'More than you probably realised.'

'Good, then I'll leave you to it Potter. Don't hesitate to ask if you require assistance.'

Harry watched as Snape turns on his heels and strolled out of the room with his long black robes billowing behind him.

'Holy shit, did he do that deliberately and his voice, it was different, low,' Harry thought it was sexy but he would never admit that to anyone or say it out loud. Harry shook his head and tried to get Snape out of his mind so he could concentrate on his potion.

Minerva was working outside, checking with Hagrid to make sure all rubbish or debris had been moved so students and staff do not trip or injure themselves. Once Hagrid moved it into a pile, Minerva or one of the other staff would vanish it.

'Grawp has been a great help Hagrid, you have done wonders with him. When Albus first told us he was allowing Grawp to stay in the forest I was worried, mainly for the students, but they seem to like your brother.'

'He's a good boy Minerva, he just has to remember his own strength and that Hermione is not the girl for him.'

Minerva sniggered, 'Yes, I do not believe a relationship between those two would work.

'Minerva.'

Minerva turned to see who had spoken to her, 'Whoever you are I do not find you are amusing in any way. You should be ashamed of yourselves to do that to a young man who has suffered enough.'

'Do you want me to get rid of them Minerva, before he comes out and sees them?' Hagrid growled angrily.

'We're not playing some joke Minerva, it's really us and we expect you to perform any revealing charm over us you wish.'

'You expect me to believe that you are really James and Lily Potter. Albus removed your bodies, this is cruel, too cruel and I won't allow you to upset Harry.'

'It's really us Minerva, please, just do your charms, you'll see it's us then we'll explain,' Lily begged, 'We don't want to hurt Harry, but there was a very good reason why we stayed away.'

'You are not to see Harry at all until this gets verified, Hagrid, could you make sure Harry stays in the dungeons working on his potions until we find out what is going on?'

'Yes Minerva, I'll go now,' Hagrid stared at the people who looked like the Potters before hurrying into the castle.

'Follow me,' Minerva said but with a very hard edge to her voice.

She led the way inside, straight up to the headmasters office, knocking once before opening the door and leading her guests inside. Severus looked up and instantly snarled as he stood from behind his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Hagrid, I don't get this, why are you watching me?'

'Since I found out you want to be a master I wanted to see how good you are. I overheard the headmaster telling Minerva that you've been practicing. I won't disturb you Harry, I'll just watch.'

Harry's brow furrowed then shrugged, 'Alright, but it still seems strange that you want to spend time down in the dungeons,' Harry went back to stirring his potion, this one was a basic headache potion, he figured this might be one he would need during his last year at Hogwarts but also when he starts studying to become a potions master.

Up in the headmaster's office, Severus and Minerva finished performing their charms over the two people that said they were James and Lily Potter, they did not perform their charms on the girl who she turned out to be Jamie Potter, daughter of James and Lily, younger sister of Harry. James explained why they left, why they made everyone believe they were dead, Lily was pregnant so they wanted to save their daughter and they knew Albus would keep Harry safe, they also thought Sirius and Remus would be there for Harry. They never expected the war with Voldemort to on for so long, they believed that Voldemort would have been finished within the first year or so after they left and they never believed Sirius would end up being sent to Azkaban.

'What you did was basically abandoned your son to Voldemort to save your daughter.'

'We didn't abandon him Snape, we've been keeping an eye on him, disguised so no one would realise who we were. Now can we see our son please?'

'I'm absolutely positive that he will not take this very well. But before he gets told you are here I need to say something. Think back James, to your family, do you remember an aunt that went by the name Mini, she was your grandmother's sister?'

'I remember my grandmother talking about someone called Mini, someone she didn't like, but what's that got to do with any of this?'

'I am Mini, as a teacher I could not let it be known that I had a relative as a student, Albus believed it would have caused problems. Then when Voldemort believed the prophecy meant Harry, it would have placed both of us in danger, he would have taken me to make Harry surrender to him. I could keep an eye on him without him or anyone else realising. But Harry and I have become very close and I do not want him hurt anymore, he has suffered enough.'

'Suffered, how, he was with my sister, Albus was protecting him?' Lily asked looking confused.

'Your sister and her husband never wanted Harry, he was treated badly by those muggles, then there is everything that Voldemort put him through over the years,' Severus said still glaring, 'Minerva, you stay with them, I will go see Harry.'

'Alright Severus, but I would suggest explaining before he is brought up here.'

'Yes, the shock of seeing them before he knows the truth might just push him too far. Is he working on his potions?'

'Yes, he said he was doing a basic headache potion, he figured he would need it over the coming year.'

'Yes, he probably will. I won't be long,' Severus glared at James Potter before leaving his office.

'I can't believe Snape is headmaster, I figured you'd get the job after Albus died Minerva,' James said.

'After what Severus did to protect Harry and the students, he deserved the job. I am happy to stay teaching, it is my passion. Severus only taught as Albus believed it was the best to keep his real agenda hidden. I can't believe you did this James, or you Lily. I understand you wished to keep your daughter safe, but it did not have to mean both of you leaving that boy alone, surely you could have stayed with Harry James?'

'I couldn't leave Lily to fend for herself while she was pregnant, she almost died giving birth to Harry, it would have been too dangerous for her to be alone.'

'We could have planned James, none of this should have happened. As Minerva stated, Harry will not take this news well, in fact I would go as far in saying he will take it very badly,' Albus said staring down from his portrait.

Severus stepped into the potions room, gave Hagrid a nod of the head to silently tell him he could leave, which he did, Harry never noticed as he kept counting his stirs. Severus waited until Harry finished counting before walking over to him.

'Very good Harry and the amount you made could last close to a full year.'

Even though Harry was nervous, wondering if Snape was going to do anything again, he smiled as he lifted his head.

'Well, I figured if I made it perfect than I'll have it for those times I will need it, or my friends might need it as well. I would have checked with professor Slughorn before letting any of my friends drink it though.'

'Now you do not have to as I just stated it was very good, perfect in fact.'

'Thanks, could I ask you something sir, since professor Slughorn isn't here?'

'Of course.'

'All potions that we need to drink don't taste very nice, can't we add flavours to make them taste better?'

'As you will learn during your first year of training under a master, some potions do not react well or work as they should if they have had flavoured ingredients added. For example, your headache potion, if you added a vanilla pod that would counteract what the potion is meant to do, you will still end up with a headache and your potion would end up useless. It's the same with hangover potions, I remember a student tried to make it taste better by adding a chocolate bean, he blew up his potion and the potions room, coating all the students in his potion, which took a week before the smell finally washed out.'

'Oh, okay, so I could either experiment with flavours, but do it alone and somewhere that wouldn't destroy this room, unless there is a book on which ones shouldn't be added.'

'As there are thousands of potions, not to mention the amount of ingredients that could be used, not all have been tried or publicised, but yes, there is a book on the ones we know that do not work. Another example, the vanilla pod might not work with a headache potion but it has never been tried with skele-grow or hundreds of other potions. Once you have done your three years and you start working under a master that is when you will first experiment, if you wish. Some do not want to try adding extra ingredients until they have finished their full training.'

'So it's best to wait then, I suppose once I learn more about each ingredient and what they can and can't be used for that will give me more to go on. Thanks professor, that all helped.'

'You are welcome, now I came down here as I need to talk to you in regards to something that has just come to light, something that is both shocking and upsetting, and will be for you especially.'

'Oh, have I done something wrong professor?'

'No, as far as I know you haven't. Why don't we sit so I can explain what this is about?' Severus gestured towards two seats where they both sat, now Severus had to explain to Harry Potter that his parents left him as a child, but he also had to tell him the fact and not be bias in regards to his hatred of James Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'I know you are in shock Harry, but nothing I have just told you is different to what they explained to Minerva and I. After hearing the truth about me and what I did, I hope you believe that I am not making any of this up or changing what I was told just because I do not like your father.'

'I trust you professor, but I'm not sure what to think right now except I can't see them, not yet at least. I need to think, I need to get out of here for a while.'

'Then you should go, I will explain, but I'm sure they will stay until they can see you. Will you go see your friends?'

'No, Remus, he was always the calm voice of reason, I need that right now. He was never bias either, not like Sirius was when it came to my father. If Remus thought my father was out of line or did something wrong he would say it, Sirius wouldn't, he would join in, so Remus is the one I need to talk to right now.'

'Yes, Black often followed your father with some of his ideas or pranks. If you need to talk, you know Minerva is here for you but so am I.'

'Thanks,' Harry slowly got up and left the dungeons.

Severus watched Harry go then decided to bottle Harry's potions. He knew the young man would have done it himself but this news has shaken him up, so it was something he could easily overlook and forget that if this potion wasn't bottled within an hour of completion, it would be ruined.

Severus stepped into his office, 'He left, he said he needed to think. He was quite upset that he even forgot to bottle his potion that he spent all morning making. Minerva, I bottled it for him, it's sitting on the shelf in the store cupboard, the one I told him to use.'

'I will tell him Severus, but where did he go, to see Hermione and Ron?'

'No, he said he needed a voice of reason, so he went to see Remus.'

'I'm not sure I trust that you told him the truth,' James said.

'I have never lied to Harry, mislead him occasionally, but never lied. So what I told him was the truth. How did you expect him to take this news Potter, with open arms. That boy has been to hell and back a dozen times, he's been through more than most adults would in a lifetime and he's just barely an adult. Now if you wish to stay until he returns, you may, but I have work to do. Students will be returning to school in just over a months' time, there is still so much to do. Minerva, have those rooms been transformed yet?'

'Yes Severus, I showed Harry this morning when he first came down, then explained that all the eighth year rooms will look the same just in different parts of the castle.'

'Very good, if you could take your…nephew and his family down to the great hall, I would appreciate it.'

'You haven't changed that much Severus, you were always a hard man,' Lily said.

'A hard man for a hard job, a job at protecting your son from Voldemort,' Severus glared.

'Come with me,' Minerva nodded to Severus before leaving the office with James, Lily and Jamie, 'So you're younger than Harry which means you have two years still left of your schooling.'

'I never went to school, dad said it was too dangerous in case someone found out who I was.'

'We were hoping Jamie could start her sixth year here, we have been teaching her ourselves after I was able to block the trace so the ministry never found out.'

'Severus will have to assess her abilities to see if she is up to scratch of a sixth year.'

'We realise that, but couldn't you do it Minerva?'

'No, Severus is headmaster, that is part of his job for any student that might transfer to Hogwarts anytime during their seven years.'

'You mentioned an eighth year, why is there an extra year?' Lily asked.

'Voldemort had control of Hogwarts last year, so all students will go up a year, but the students who would have normally done their seventh year couldn't because of what was going on, or like Harry, Hermione, Ron and many other students, who could not even attend school. Harry will be one of the returning eighth year students along with many of his closest friends.'

'We saw pictures of Harry, sometimes with a girl with bushy brown hair, is she Harry's girlfriend?' Lily asked.

'That is up to Harry to tell you.'

'I know you're upset with us Minerva, but you don't have to sound so cold,' James said.

'Upset,' Minerva glared, 'cold, Harry was badly abused by those muggles, he was tortured so many times by Voldemort or his death eaters and you two could have given him one part of his life that was happy, worth living. At one time Albus and I believed that Harry would finally give up, that it was all too much for him. Albus actually overheard Harry talking about ending it that this life had been, to use Harry's words, shit, so of course I'm upset that you left him to go through all that. I did what I could but I had no idea about his muggle relatives, he was very good at hiding his feelings. If I thought taking Harry was worth the risk I would have, but I was not going to risk Harry's life, it had nothing to do with my life, I would have risk that to keep him safe, to give him a safe and happy childhood. You put Harry in more danger than you realise, Albus placed Harry with Petunia so he would have a blood protection, a blood protection that he was able to give because you supposedly died Lily, that protection would not have worked. If Albus realised this he would have placed Harry with someone from the order, maybe the Weasley family, but he believed that Harry was best protected with the muggles, he wasn't. It was just luck that Voldemort never tried to breech that protection. Now, you can sit anywhere you like, I have work to do,' Minerva stormed off to the end of the great hall to finish the last of the repairs. She knew she could work in other parts of the castle, but she wanted to be close in case Harry returned, she had to see how he was and she just hoped that Remus could keep Harry from doing anything reckless that could get him hurt, or worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

When it was getting late and Harry hadn't returned, Minerva decided to contact Remus.

'Sorry to disturb you Remus but I'm wondering if Harry was still there?'

'Harry isn't here.'

'Has he been there at all today?'

'No, I haven't seen him since last week. Is something wrong?'

'Yes, a lot is wrong. Is there any chance you could come to Hogwarts, it would be easier for me to explain then you will understand why I am worried about Harry.'

'I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Minerva decided to contact the Weasley family next, 'Molly.'

'Oh Minerva, you startled me.'

'Sorry, but Harry isn't there is he?'

'No, he hasn't been here for a few days.'

'I didn't think so, could you ask Hermione and Ron to come to Hogwarts, there's been a development and when Harry returns, they might be able to help him.'

'Oh my, that poor boy does not need anything else to go wrong. I'll go tell them now Minerva.'

'Thank you, I better go.'

Minerva withdrew her head from the fireplace then hurried back down to the great hall. She just stepped in when Remus, Hermione and Ron hurried towards her.

'Is Harry alright professor?'

'I'm not sure, he left earlier saying he needed to speak with Remus.'

'Do you know what about?' Remus asked.

'Yes, look,' Minerva pointed, 'As you can see, James and Lily potter, the girl is Jamie potter. Lily was pregnant so they decided to leave to keep their unborn daughter safe.'

'Are you sure it's really them?'

'Severus and I both did every revealing charm there is, it is them.'

'Lupin,' Severus swept into the great hall, 'So Harry never turned up at your home?'

'No, he didn't. Okay, I don't understand why James would do that, leave Harry when he was so proud of his son, Lily, she doted on him.'

'I asked James why he couldn't stay with Harry if Lily had to leave and go into hiding, he said that Lily almost died giving birth to Harry so it was too dangerous for her to be alone,' Minerva said.

'Harry said he needed your calm voice of reasoning, that you weren't bias when it came to his father, not like Black. So if he didn't go see you, Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger, where else would he go?' Severus asked.

'There isn't anyone else he would talk to about this, maybe Neville, but I don't see why he would speak to Neville and not us when he usually talks to us about everything,' Hermione said, 'I hope he's okay.'

'Oh my,' Minerva saw Hagrid leading a very drunk Harry into the great hall, 'Where did you find him Hagrid?'

'In my cabin, I've been working around the grounds, didn't have a chance to go inside until a few minutes ago, he found my mead.'

'Sit him down Hagrid,' Severus pointed at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Harry sat with Hermione and Ron beside him then Severus summoned a potion, 'Drink this Harry.'

'What?' Harry's head wobbled as he slowly lifted it.

'It's a sober up potion.'

'No, stay like this,' Harry slurred.

'Were you in Hagrid's cabin this whole time?' Minerva asked.

'No, saw Charlie, he snogs good, but I wasn't in the mood for that.'

'You snogged my brother?'

Harry slowly looked at Ron, 'Like blokes, like dark eyes.'

'Minerva,' Severus handed the potions vial to her and nodded, she nodded back so Severus pointed his wand at Harry, petrifying him while Minerva poured the potion into Harry's mouth then Severus undid the charm.

'Oh shit, why did you do that aunt Mini?'

'So we can talk and you need to be able to understand and make sense.'

'What's to understand, they fucked off and left me to die, did that make sense?'

'Language Mr. Potter,' Severus said using his cold and abrupt voice he used to use.

'Sorry sir.'

'Harry, please let us explain,' Lily said softly.

Harry never turned, but his face chance, Hermione and Ron noticed straight away, so did Remus. 'Okay Harry, calm down, if you don't you could hurt someone,' Remus said.

'You don't want to destroy the great hall when it's taken this long to repair do you Harry?' Ron said urgently.

Hermione took Harry's hand, 'Remember, a few deep breaths.'

Harry clenched his fist of his free hand but his other hand was squeezing Hermione's. He started to breathe deeply and slowly as he rocked back and forth, but as he did the windows started to rattle, the torches flared before extinguishing and some of the seats toppled over.

'Harry, please, you need to calm down,' Minerva put her hands to Harry's face, 'You could hurt everyone in here. Look deep inside, control your power.'

'Maybe a calming draught might help?' Remus said.

'Not on top of a sober up potion, it could poison him,' Severus said.

Ron watched Harry then had an idea, 'So when did my best mate work out he wanted to shag blokes and please tell me it wasn't sleeping in my room?'

Harry laughed loudly before his body relaxed, 'You prat Ron, it definitely wasn't you, you're not my type.'

'Oh, that hurts, you date my sister and snog my brother but I'm not your type.'

'You're my mate, not a fuck buddy.'

Hermione slapped Harry's head, 'Language Harry.'

'Ow, don't hit so blasted hard Hermione.'

'I'll hit as hard as I think is warranted to stop you swearing.'

'Now tell us why you didn't go speak with Remus like you said you were going to?' Severus asked.

'I was about to apparate away when I saw Charlie. He'd been meaning to talk to me, he thought he worked out I was gay and wondered if I'd be interested in going out with him, I said he wasn't my type, he snogged me then asked me if I wanted to go back to his place.'

'My brother wanted to take you to his flat to shag you didn't he?'

'Yep, Charlie's nice but he doesn't interest me, cute though, muscly body.'

'I don't want that picture stuck in my head mate. Now why did you drink all Hagrid's mead?'

'I didn't mean to and I will replace it Hagrid,' Harry gave his big friend a small smile, 'I wanted somewhere private and quiet to think and I always liked Hagrid's cabin, then I saw the mead on the shelf and thought why not.'

'Lily was pregnant Harry, she could have died, the baby could have as well, your sister,' James said urgently, 'But she couldn't be alone and Albus was protecting you, we thought you'd be okay.'

Harry slowly turned his head, glaring at his father, 'I don't have a sister as I don't have parents, now get the fuck away from me before I do something you'll regret.'

'James, I think it would be wise to leave or Harry just might lose it. He's power is very unstable at the moment, his body is not used to dealing with so much power,' Remus said calmly.

'If you just give us a chance to explain, but we never left, we were always around, watching you,' Lily said.

'Watching me get abused by your sister and her fat husband, watching me get beaten to a pulp, watching while they ate and I was starved, watching while the locked me in a cupboard, watching while they left me with a broken leg or arm, not bothering to take me to a hospital for days,' Harry growled, then all the windows started to rattle again, this time harder and every chair in the great hall apart from the ones they were sitting on toppled over but so did all the tables.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Stay here and explain,' Severus took Harry's arm and quickly lead him out of the great hall.

'What was he talking about, locked in a cupboard?' Lily asked sadly.

'That was Harry's room until he was eleven, the cupboard under the stairs. They worked Harry from morning until night with no food or water, then sometimes give him a slice of dry bread and if he was lucky maybe some cheese, that was stale. He had multiple visits to hospitals over the years, went days without food,' Minerva said.

'Like when we broke him out using dad's car, he'd been locked up for a week and hadn't eaten in two days, mum gave him four helpings of breakfast after she finished yelling at me Fred and George.'

'I can't believe my sister would do that to a child, why didn't Albus take him out of there?'

'None of us knew this, Harry told Ron and I some of it during our years here, but not everything,' Hermione said sadly.

'He explained everything to me after Voldemort was dead, he said he felt ashamed that's why he never told anyone.'

'Ruddy muggles,' Hagrid growls, 'poor Harry.'

'He slept in my room at home, I saw some of the scars, the muggles stitched him up, left a lot of scars,' Ron said as he gazed at Harry's parents, 'Madame Pomfrey was able to get me a ointment to reduce his scars but I lied to Harry, I said I took it from mum's store cupboard because Harry didn't want anyone to know.'

'I can't believe you did this James, leaving Harry alone, he had no one growing up, he had no affection, not love, nothing. It's a wonder he's such a nice person with everything he had to put up with.'

'We thought you and Sirius would look after him if anything went wrong Remus, but I never found out why Sirius was locked up, he was Harry's godfather.'

'Yeah and Pettigrew made it look like he betrayed you to Voldemort. You know I couldn't look after Harry while he was young, he would have been in too much danger, it's just lucky my son has his grandmother to watch him during the full moon. I don't think Harry will forgive you for this.'

'Harry used to call for you to help him, to rescue him from the cruel treatment,' Minerva said then everyone jumped as a loud bang vibrated through the castle, 'Oh I hope their okay.'

'Should we go check professor?' Hermione asked.

'No, let Severus calm him down, Harry respects Severus. But it is getting late, maybe you should come back tomorrow unless I can talk Harry into going to see you. He enjoys spending time at your home Ron and Molly will make sure he eats. But tell that brother of yours to stop snogging my nephew, Charlie is not Harry's type.'

'So you knew he was gay?' Ron asked.

'He thought he was bi but preferred men, I believe he's gay. He said he's attracted to dark haired men, so it's definitely not Charlie and all Charlie will want is sex.'

'That's Charlie, shagging anything that walks, sorry professor. But we'll come here in the morning see if we can talk Harry into coming home with us, let mum feed him some of her chicken soup or onion soup, Harry likes those.'

'Alright, explain to Molly and Arthur so they will know what to expect and to make sure sticking charms is used on everything in case he still had trouble controlling his power,' Minerva watched Harry's friends leave, 'You should get home to Teddy Remus.'

'It's fine, Andromeda would have him asleep by now. I want to know why my so called friend left his son at the mercy of those people and Voldemort.' Remus glared at James and Lily, hardly believing they were both standing here alive.

Up in the headmasters private rooms Severus finally had Harry calm, 'That's it, keep thinking calm thoughts.'

'I don't want anything to do with them, I can't.'

'That is your decision, all I suggest is you listen to what they have to say then decide, that way you know the truth and the facts.'

'I know the truth, they left me for her, they could have taken me with them but they left me to the mercy of those people. Oh, they made me stuff my potion up, it worked, it was perfect, now it's ruined.'

'It is not ruined, after you left I bottled it for you and put it in the store cupboard.'

'Thanks professor, I didn't remember it until now. Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'Would you have done what they did, sacrifice one child to save another, an unborn child?'

'That really is a hard question to answer as I do not have children so I cannot think like a parent would. But I do not believe I would leave a child, even with someone I trusted, I would rather have my child with me even if that meant the both of us dying.'

'I would have preferred that. Can I tell you something personal?'

'If you wish.'

'Charlie, even though he snogged good, I knew he wasn't for me, he's not my type. I've known who my type is for a while, but it was only recently that I realised why I have a certain type. Over the last few years I've dreamt of a mystery man with dark eyes and dark hair, I realised it was you.'

'I am a bit old for you Harry.'

'What's age got to do with anything. Tonks wasn't much older than I am and Remus is your age, they made it work.'

'True, they did, but you have never had experience with other men, you might find that a younger man is more to your liking.'

'I know what I like, what I want, but if you think about this logically, I've never felt the same age as my friends, I always felt a lot older, even older than you,' Harry slowly looked up at Severus Snape, 'You must feel something or you wouldn't have pressed yourself up against me that day in the potions room. But if you don't, then tell me and I won't bring it up again.'

'Yes, I deliberately did that, I wasn't sure why I did,' Severus stared into Harry's eyes, 'So you would like us to what, date?'

'Well, see each other, we could keep it private if you want, I don't mind either way. I just know I'd like to snog you.'

'That is something I can give you,' Severus smiled then captured Harry's lips with his, then his tongue force its way into Harry's mouth which made the young man moan softly in the back of his throat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Minerva stepped into the headmaster's office, 'Severus, Harry never came back to his room last night, do you know where he stayed?'

'Yes, he stayed in my rooms, it took him a long time to calm down, then we talked. I have tried to tell him it would be better for him to listen to what they have to say, but right now he doesn't want to see them. You might be able to get him to change his mind. Once he has heard their side on why they did this only then can he make a proper decision.'

'I will speak with him,' Minerva stared down at Severus, 'It's you isn't it Severus?'

'Excuse me, what is me?'

'Harry, he said he likes dark haired men, with dark eyes.'

'Yes, we spoke about that as well. Harry wishes us to see each other even with the age difference. You do not have to worry about him Minerva, I will not hurt him, but we are going to see where this might go, but we are going to take it slowly.'

'He's old enough to know what he wants and he can take care of himself, I know you would not deliberately hurt Harry. But I need to ask, did you sleep with him Severus?'

Severus stared for a minute before answering, 'In the actual part of sleeping, yes, if you are talking about sex then no, I told Harry it was too soon.'

'Aunt Mini,' Harry blushed as he stepped out from the room at the back.

'You're an adult Harry if Severus is the man you want to see that is your business. Now come join me for breakfast, I wish to speak with you.'

Harry smiled hugely, 'Thanks aunt Mini,' Harry looked towards Severus and received a small smile and nod so Harry kissed him, 'Can we talk more later?'

'If you wish, I will find you now go eat breakfast since you never ate dinner and drank more than you should have.'

'Okay, thanks for everything.'

'You're welcome.'

Minerva slipped her arm through Harry's and they walked down through the school together. 'So you're okay if Severus and I see each other?'

'Yes, naturally you can't bring your relationship into the school once the students have returned, but you're an adult Harry, it's your decision.'

'Thanks, I never realised it was Severus who I kept dreaming about, not until recently. I wonder how Ron and Hermione will take this bit of news?'

'In their stride like everything else I believe. Harry, they will be returning today, they wish to speak with you and I believe you should listen to what they have to say but I will not try to tell you what to do, that is your decision. But you cannot make the right decision until you hear all the facts.'

'There is only one fact aunt Mini, they left me, what type of parent would do that, leave a baby. They could have taken me with them, they hid, why couldn't they hide me?'

'That is why you need to listen to what they have to say, then make your decision. I am not going to influence your decision in anyway, but I do not agree with what they did, you need to hear it all for yourself. But your father did say that your sister will be starting here this term, she has never been to school, Severus is going to access her later today.'

'As far as I'm concerned Hermione is my sister.'

'I like hearing that,' Hermione smiled then kissed Harry's check.

'That's how I think of you, and Ron as a brother, but you got him out of bed early, what miracle happened for you get him to wake up, a lot of food?'

'Prat Potter,' Ron said, 'We thought if it was alright with Snape we might have a game of quidditch, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny said they want to play before this place fills with students again.'

'I'd love a game, do you think Severus would mind aunt Mini?'

'I do not believe he would mind but you will have to ask him yourself. Let's have some breakfast while we wait for him to come down.'

'I'm starving actually, but I'll sit with these two at the Gryffindor table.'

'Very well, just remember what I said.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, I'll listen but it won't make any difference,' Harry watched his aunt head to the staff table before he sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table.

'Okay, first, you called Snape by his first name, why?' Ron asked.

Harry saw Severus walk in, 'Um, I'll explain,' Harry stared at Severus then pointed at his friends, Severus nodded then walked over to Harry who slipped his arms around Severus' waist.

'You know you can't do that when the students return.'

'I know, but it's okay with you, for now I mean?'

'Yes, it's fine with me,' Severus slipped his arm around Harry.

'So that's the dark eyes you were talking about, professor Snape?' Hermione asked looking stunned.

'Yeah, I didn't know who I kept thinking about, dreaming about, not until recently. But Ron, you don't look as surprised as I though you would.'

'Actually, it makes sense, Hermione and I fought a lot, denying our feelings through those fights, you and professor Snape did the same thing, sort of, so suppressed feelings,' Ron shrugged.

'Very good Mr. Weasley, Harry and I spoke about that very thing last night. But now we need to eat.'

'Um, Ron asked if it would be okay for everyone to have a game of quidditch before this place is back to being a school, would that be okay?'

'I do not have a problem with that, now I should eat before I begin my day's work,' Severus bent down and brushed his lips over Harry's, 'We'll talk later.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned hugely before sitting down, 'Hermione hasn't said much.'

'You could have warned me Harry.'

'I didn't want to say anything until I spoke with Severus. We talked a lot last night, I ever slept in his room.'

'Harry, that is too soon,' Hermione said in her scolding prissy voice.

'We didn't do anything Hermione, just slept. But to tell the truth, I wanted to, he wouldn't, he said it was too soon.'

'It is too soon,' Hermione said.

Harry grinned at his friend, 'But this quidditch game,' Harry pulled some food towards him and started eating, 'That's only six people, not really enough for two teams.'

'Nope, but Lee, Bill, and a few others want to join in. They know this year is going to be difficult, trying to get back into a routine so they want to have a fun day,' Ron pulled out his old DA coin, 'George found his, he's waiting for your answer.'

'Well you have it, get them here, but tell Charlie I'm taken as of now.'

'Yes, I do not like anyone touching what belongs to me.'

Harry chuckled and stood, 'Belongs to you, I like that as I do belong to you?'

'You do, now I need to work,' Severus stared into Harry's green eyes, 'Oh you are going to cause me some problems aren't you Harry?'

'Probably, but you'll learn to love me for it,' Harry raised up on his tip toes, kissed Severus who laughed before leaving the great hall but with thoughts on how he was going to control Harry when the students returned.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

After Harry finished eating, he stood up with his friends, 'Hey, I never thought about brooms, did any survive,' Ron said.

'No, so Severus asked me to shop for new ones, so the four house teams have the latest nimbus, the nimbus streak.'

'So he's having his boyfriend buy stuff for the school?' Ron smirked.

'It was before we got together. I actually shopped for new cauldron's, vials, stirring rods and ladles for the potions room, I've been helping with a lot of stuff.'

'Hey Potter, have you changed your mind yet?' Charlie yelled.

'No because I happen to be with the one I want so you're out of luck Weasley.'

'Damn, so who is the lucky bloke that gets to shag the saviour?'

'That would be me,' Severus' deep voice came from behind the group, 'The broom shed is unlocked, just make sure they get put back when your finished Harry.'

'I will Sev, are you going to watch?'

'I can spare some time, so I'll sit with Minerva.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned then squeezed Severus' arse making him stop, 'Couldn't help myself.'

'Behave yourself,' Severus leant closer to Harry and whispered, 'Or you might not get to feel the real thing.'

'Okay, I'll behave,' Harry said quickly.

'Good,' Severus smirked then turned and walked off but he made sure Harry didn't see his smile.

'Blimey, what did you do to him Harry?' George asked.

'Nothing, I just said I'd been fantasizing about him for a while. Now come on, let's go play quidditch.'

'Do you mind if we watch?' James asked.

Harry whirled around, 'Do what you want, like always, come on you lot, let's go.'

'Harry,' Hermione said tentatively.

'Drop it Hermione, let's just get the game started,' Harry hurried away with the others following.

'Okay, we need to divide up, naturally Harry and I are the seekers and captains since we both were,' Charlie said.

'I'm Harry's keeper as I was on his team,' Ron said.

'Seamus said he would like to play keeper, so he can be on Charlie's team,' Ginny said, 'I'll be on Charlie's as chaser.'

'Then I'll go on Harry's as chaser, I've played with Harry before,' Angelina said.

'Played with Harry before, really Angelina?' Charlie smirked.

Both Harry and Angelina slapped Charlie across the head making the large red head laugh.

'If Angelina is in Harry's team that mean's I am as beater,' Fred said.

'To make it fair I'll go beater on Charlie's team,' George said.

'I'll play beater on any team,' Dean said.

'Well I'll play beater, so Dean you take Harry's and I'll go on Charlie's,' Bill said.

'I play chaser but if I play were one short,' Katie said.

'I can fly, could I play?'

Harry turned, 'Katie you play on my team, she can go on Charlie's team.'

'Are you sure you want your sister on the other team?' Ron asked.

'Yes, so it's two chaser and two beaters on each team and I played with Katie before.'

'That's not really fair Harry, you get both Angelina and Katie who were both on your team,' Charlie said, 'and on the team that won the quidditch cup when Oliver played.'

'Fine, she can be on my team, Katie do you mind going on Charlie's team?'

'No, either's fine Harry and it is just a friendly game.'

'You're kidding right Katie, this lot won't be able to help themselves, it'll be like it's for the cup,' Lee said.

'Probably, but I've been dying to go up against Harry, Ron went on and on about how good Harry is, but I happen to be good as well, I won the cup for Gryffindor three times as captain, Harry only did once as captain and he didn't even play in that game.'

Harry scowled, 'If it wasn't for inept teachers, dementors or Voldemort I would have won a lot more Charlie, so get ready mate.'

'See, competitive, get in the air you lot, I'll release the balls.' Lee chuckled.

'This is going to be fun,' Harry said, 'Hermione, you better cheer for my team.'

'Naturally, you're my brother and my boyfriend is your keeper.'

'Okay, let's play,' Charlie said then mounted his broom, 'Try to catch me Potter,' he laughed then took off.

Harry jumped on his broom and took off after Charlie with everyone laughing.

'Are we going to play or watch those two try to out fly each other?' Fred said then mounted his broom and took off with everyone else heading into the air, the spectators all went into the stands.

'At least he let Jamie play,' Lily said.

'Only because they were one player short, it would mean one of their friends would miss out,' Severus said as he stared up at Harry who had flown circles around Charlie making the large red head glare, 'Very good Harry.'

'Thanks Sev,' Harry called as he flew past, 'Let's get this game started, Lee, release the balls,' Harry yelled.

Lee checked to make sure all the players were ready then he opened the crate and released the balls, then ran up to the commentary box but the game was on, fast, furious and very competitive. The score kept increasing for both sides, Charlie and Harry kept chasing the snitch only to lose sight of it before they would find it again, diving or climbing, bumping in to each other. The chasers were scoring for both teams, the beaters were belting the bludgers at everyone. Hermione, Neville and Luna kept yelling and cheering for Harry and Ron, while Fleur cheered for Bill on Charlie's team, Arthur and Molly Weasley kept cheering both teams. Minerva kept applauding for Harry's team when they scored even though she knew she shouldn't take sides.

'Harry's a very good player, does he want to play professionally?' James asked as he watched his son fly past.

'No, Harry wants to be a potions master. Horace has agreed to take him on for the first three years,' Minerva said a bit stiffly.

'I am going to take Harry as my apprentice after his three years with Horace.' Severus said.

'I thought only potions masters can take apprentices,' Lily said.

'I am a potions master and since Harry is now my partner I could not allow him to learn under another master.'

'I was hoping you would take Harry on Severus, he will be learning from the best.'

'Thank you Minerva. I have not told him yet, I was going to after the game. But this year is going to be interesting, Harry will want to win that cup for the final time.'

'He's not playing Severus, he said he wants to concentrate on his potions. He already informed me and Ron that he wasn't going to play. I think that's why he was excited about the game today. I know they get a game going at the Burrow when everyone is together but Charlie is rarely home.'

'I understand he's dedicated, but he enjoys quidditch. I never saw the fascination with the game myself even though I do enjoy a fly.'

'Don't you think you're a little old for Harry, he's only eighteen?' James asked with an edge to his voice.

Severus and Minerva both turned to stare at James Potter, both gave him very hard and cold looks before they turned back to watch the game ignoring both James and lily. As the score climbed higher Minerva jumped to her feet when Harry dove towards the ground.

'Oh my, Harry,' Minerva yelled.

'He's fine Minerva, Harry is quite skilled when he dives, I would not be so concerned,' Severus stood to watch Harry who had Charlie chasing him towards the ground, 'There, you see, he never got ploughed and caught the snitch.'

'He still scared me Severus, but he always did when he played. I know I played in my school years but I have never seen anyone as daring as Harry.'

'Part of his life, he's lived with danger around him so adding a dangerous game like quidditch is just another part that suits him. But I must admit, I am pleased he is not doing this professionally. Let's go down and congratulate Harry's team,' Severus and Minerva left the box with James and Lily following but the Potters were not sure how they could make everyone understand why they left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry's team were all hugging each other, all but Jamie who stood back watching her brother and his friends.

'Congratulations harry.'

Harry turned then flung himself at Severus until his arms and legs were wrapped around the potions master, then Harry kissed him hungrily.

'Not the sort of display I want to see, but congratulations, you played brilliantly.' Minerva smiled.

'Thanks professor, it was fun. I told Charlie he wouldn't beat Harry, no one ever does,' Ron grinned, 'But I really don't want to see him do that with professor Snape.'

'None of us do, but how could Harry choose him over me,' Charlie flexed his muscles making everyone laugh.

'If Harry chose you Charlie, you'd bruise him,' Bill said.

'You did well Jamie, maybe you can make the team,' Lily hugged her daughter.

'About the team,' Severus said then lowered Harry to his feet, 'Are you serious, you're not going to play?'

'No, I want to concentrate on my potions. I thought you'd like that.'

'I do, I just know how good you are at quidditch. Well if you are sure Harry then Miss Weasley, I believe you are the new Gryffindor quidditch captain as Harry did say you wish to play professionally. You will receive your badge when the letters go out.'

'Thanks professor and yeah, I do want to play professionally, thanks Harry.'

'No problem, so are you going to allow Ron back on the team?'

'Well,' Ginny stared at her brother who looked hopeful, 'He did stop me a few times, so I suppose he can be keeper. I wish I had Fred and George though.'

'Sorry, we've got the shops to get cleaned up. When you lot have your Hogsmeade weekends, it'll be open.' Fred said.

'I might have to place a ban on any Weasley products.'

'Oh come on Snape, it's just some harmless fun and you have to admit, some of our stuff even helped the war effort, ask Harry.' George said.

Severus turned to Harry, 'It's true Sev, when we broke into the ministry, I used a couple of Weasley products, that's how I got into Umbridge's office and got Mad-eyes eye.'

'Alright, they might have helped but you know what the students would do with those Weasley products, do you wish to receive another love potion Harry?'

'Now that's an idea,' Charlie smirked.

'I have to make sure I do not eat or drink when I'm at the Burrow,' Harry stepped over to Molly and whispered.

'Hey, not fair getting mum involved,' George said.

'You boys are in for it now, Molly will make sure none of you do anything to Harry, she loves to mother him,' Arthur said.

Harry smirked then slipped his arm back around Severus, 'Now I know I'm safe. But we need to put the brooms away then lunch, I'm starving. Quidditch always builds up my appetite.'

Severus leant closer to Harry and whispered, 'I know of other ways to build your appetite up, not to mention other parts of your body.'

'Oh Snape, that is not fair, look what you've done to Harry,' Charlie smirked.

Harry turned until his body was facing Severus' and away from everyone else so they couldn't see his reaction.

'You better follow through after saying that.'

Severus chuckled as he flexed his hips, 'We'll see, now I need to go back to work, you need to put the brooms away.'

'Sev,' Harry glared but he could hear all his friends chuckling, 'You did that deliberately.'

'Of course I did,' Severus kissed Harry then let him go, walking towards the castle.

'What have I gotten into.'

'I asked myself that same question when I found out about you two. But I really need to return to work.'

'Okay aunt Mini, talk to you later,' Harry kissed her cheek before facing his friends, 'So brooms and lunch.'

'Do you think we could talk now Harry?' James asked.

Harry's face hardened, 'Fine, it's not going to make any difference to me though. Ron can you and the others take all the brooms and balls back for me, make sure you lock the shed?'

'We've got them Harry,' Ron took Harry's broom then went into the broom shed with everyone that played. They all watched Harry as he walked stiffly away with his parents and sister behind him, 'Let's be quick in case Harry needs calming down.

Harry pointed to the Gryffindor table, waited until his parents and sister sat then sat down himself but kept a bit of distance.

'So explain why you didn't take me when you ran away and hid and don't say it was to keep her safe, you could have taken me with you.'

'When we first thought of leaving, after Albus explained about the prophecy, he said it would make no difference, that you know who…' James was stopped by Harry cutting in.

'He's name is Voldemort and he's dead, I killed him.' Harry snapped.

'Fine, Voldemort, Albus believed he would search the world for the boy in the prophecy. We knew it could have meant two boys but we also know just like Albus knew he would choose you. So we had to make a very hard decision, take you and we all die or leave you in the care of Albus and Lily's sister then we'd have a chance at surviving. I would have stayed if Lily could be alone, she couldn't, she almost died giving birth to you. We even spoke about never having other children so Lily wouldn't risk her own life.'

'You wouldn't let your wife risk her life but you risked mine,' Harry glanced at his sister who looked so much like him, 'If I were you I'd leave them the moment you could, they'll abandon you in a heartbeat. They care more about each other than their children.'

'I don't believe that Harry, mum and dad are very loving parents.'

'I read people very well, I had no choice but to learn as I was in dangerous situations more times than I can count. I could easily prove it by cursing you and your mother right now, see what your father would do, save her or you, he would save her in a heartbeat and let you be cursed. Nothing you have said has made any difference, you don't deserve forgiveness, you don't deserve to be recognised, especially by me,' Harry stood but noticed his friends all watching him but so was Severus and aunt Mini, 'I'm good, I controlled my power so I didn't wreck anything.'

'I think professor Snape has a very calming influence on you Harry, it's good to see, Ron and I could never calm you down,' Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

'I think it's the way he snogs and the feel of is gorgeous body against mine,' Harry groaned loudly making his friends laugh.

'Then why I have a few minutes you get to feel that again now my love,' Severus held his hand out to Harry who stepped out of Hermione's hold and into his arms.

'Does that mean you're going to disappear or just hold each other?' Ron asked.

'I'm quite busy, so no, we are not disappearing. I need to assess Miss Potter's skill to see which year she will be joining. Maybe you could help with that Harry?'

'Me, how would I help babe?' Harry smirked as he rubbed himself about Severus making the potions master close his eyes as all Harry's friends laughed. Severus was right, he knew he would have a hard time controlling his young soon to be lover.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'You have to behave yourself Harry, especially when the students return.'

'I will but it's just my friends Sev.'

'Alright, now what meant before was I could watch once you tell her which spell to try. You did teach the DA, you know what is needed for each year. Horace can test her potions skill if it is a class she wishes to take.'

'I don't mind helping Sev, I enjoy helping.'

'That's settled, now I wish to tell you that after your three years with Horace that a master has offered to take you on.'

'Oh, great, who, even though I probably wouldn't know the name?'

'You know him Harry,' Severus smirked, 'That would be me.'

'Really?' Harry's eyes lit up, 'You mean I get to stay here, live in my home for the next ten or so years?'

'You're home?' Severus' eyebrow furrowed.

'I always called Hogwarts my home, it's the only home I knew, here or the Burrow with the Weasley's.'

'Then yes, you get to stay here. If you do well, then if Horace retires again, maybe you might end up as the potions master, if you want to teach that is.'

'I loved teaching the DA, but I think you should wait to see if I'm good enough.'

'I know you're good enough Harry.'

Everyone heard the change in Severus' voice, it was deeper, slower and what he said was not what he meant.

'I'm not going to win with you, am I?'

'No, I am older, wiser and know exactly which buttons to push. I have known you for a long time Harry, and watched you very closely over the years.'

'I think we're going to have some fun, a lot of fun behind closed doors.'

'Yes, we will, but now all of you eat then I will see to Miss Potter,' Severus brushed his lips against Harry's then walked off.

'Come on you lot, let's eat, I'm sure all you Weasley boys are starving.'

'I'm always starving and not always for food,' Charlie grinned.

'Hands off Charlie, Harry's with Severus, good win Harry,' Molly hugged him.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.'

'We'll leave you lot to eat while we speak with Minerva,' Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder before walking off with his wife.

Everyone sat around Harry which was down from the Potters, 'Hey Fred, you wanted to go on my team when Angelina picked me, is something going on there?'

'Yep, Ang and I are together.'

'It was a few years ago you went to the yule ball together, I wasn't sure you two still liked each other.'

'We did and have been seeing each other properly for a while now. So how did you and Snape end up together and why is he so different?'

'All that was an act Fred, it was so Voldemort thought Severus was his and to make sure the Slytherin's never reported back to their parents that Sev acted different especially towards me. We spoke until late last night, about everything.'

'Yes, Harry stayed in professor Snape's rooms,' Hermione said looking suspiciously at Harry.

'I said nothing happened Hermione, don't you trust me?'

'Of course I do, but I also know what you're like when you want something.'

'I did want something but he said no, it was too soon. You've told me I was stubborn, Sev's worse. But Charlie, are you heading home to play with your dragons?'

Everyone laughed, 'I don't play with dragons saviour, I handle them, I could have handled you.'

'He's not going to give up that easily,' Bill said.

'I know a lost cause when I see one, but to answer Harry's question, yes, but not just yet. I've been helping around Diagon Alley, so many people are turning up every day to help out at one of the shops, like your friend Luna.'

Harry turned to look at Luna, 'Are you helping Mr. Ollivander?'

'Yes, he's still so frail. If you Hermione and Ron never got caught I'm sure he would have died within a few days, he was growing weaker by the minute.'

'Even though we helped get you out Luna, we didn't mean to get caught and taken to Voldemort's headquarters, I'm glad we found you though. If Mr. Ollivander needs anything, let me know.'

'I will Harry, but you've done enough, we're all helping now.'

'I'm at St Mungo's, helping with the damage there, gran's at the ministry,' Neville said.

'How are your parents Neville?' Harry asked.

'The same, I never give up hope that something can help them.'

'It's because of your parents why I want to become a potions master. After seeing them and when I was told what Bellatrix did to them, I want to help anyone that suffered because of that arse hole.'

'Language Harry,' Hermione slapped Harry's head again.

'Yes mother,' Harry smirked then kissed Hermione's cheek, 'Oh look,' Harry stood as Remus walked in who handed his son to Harry, 'Hey there, how's my godson.'

'He's good Harry, growing fast. It's the full moon in a few days, I was hoping you might spend some time with him at Andromeda's while I'm gone?'

'You know I will Remus.'

'Great, will you be okay with him for a few minutes, I need to speak with Severus about the wolfsbane potion?'

'I'll be fine and when I become a master I can make the potion for you.'

'Then I know I'll be in good hands,' Remus put the baby bag down, hugged Harry, kissed his son then walked off.

'If I didn't know whose baby that was I would think it was yours Harry.'

Harry turned, 'Hi Kingsley, he's a metamorphmagus like his mother. But I pity my kids if they end up with my hair, I could never get it to lie flat, Hermione tried so often.'

'Nothing worked, I used so many charms, but Harry's hair stuck up all over the place.'

'So what brings the minister for magic to Hogwarts?' Bill asked.

'Just some business I need to speak with Severus about. But I heard a rumour that you do not want to be an auror anymore, please explain, I was hoping to get you on the squad mate.'

'I realised I just didn't want to fight anymore, been doing it so long.'

'And from a young age, alright, I get that and auror work is dangerous. I had a lot of close calls as an auror. What about you Ron, still want to be an auror?'

'Yep, as soon as I'm done here I'll be there.'

'I want to be an auror as well. Helping here, running the rebellion and the DA, I found myself enjoying causing that bastards trouble.'

'You did good Neville, you'll make an excellent auror, all the DA would. I know I won't get Hermione in that department, but I could probably name a dozen departments that would take Hermione in a heartbeat.'

'Thank you Kingsley, I'm still deciding, but no, I do not want to be an auror even though I know I could do the job.'

'You could do any job Hermione, you're the smartest witch around. Harry and I would have failed all our tests if it wasn't for your brain,' Ron said.

'If you would have spent more time studying instead of quidditch or just fooling around with gobstones or exploding snap you would have.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other than Hermione, 'Yes mother,' they said together making everyone break into loud laughter, all except the Potters who had been watching Harry and his friends, and they did not know he was friendly with the minister for magic. But they did realise that what they had been hoping was not going to happen, Harry will never allow them to be part of his life and none of their friends would go against him or even try to talk Harry into forgiving them, so they had a lot of thinking to do because they realised they would not get any support as their son seems to be very popular and liked and right now, they weren't.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Severus and Remus walked into the great hall, 'Thank you Harry, I can take him now.'

'He's been good Remus and I ever changed his nappy, not something I want to do again. I had to cast an air freshening charm around us though.'

'Oh yes, he's quite good at that,' Remus took his son into his arms, 'Let's get you home to bed my boy, Harry I will see you soon, thank you again Severus,' Remus smiled at everyone then left the great hall.

'Miss Potter, if you will follow me, I can see how you handle a wand.'

'How long do you think it will take Severus?' Lily asked.

'At least an hour.'

'You go with the headmaster Jamie, we'll come back in an hour,' James said.

'Alright dad,' Jamie stood up and stared at the headmaster but glanced at her brother.

'I have to go,' Harry hugged his friends before following Severus and his sister out of the great hall, 'I should warn you that there are steps you'll get stuck in if you step on them, the stair cases will move depending on what day it is and there are a lot of doors that aren't doors and walls that are doors.'

'Thank you Harry, do you think you could spare some time to show me?'

'I suppose, we'll work something out.'

They stepped into the large oval office, 'This is a beautiful office professor.'

'Thank you Miss Potter, I left it how professor Dumbledore liked it,' Severus waved his hand towards Albus' portrait.

'Your sister resembles you quite a lot Harry.'

'Yeah, noticed that myself Dumbledore. But truth, you didn't know what they did?'

'No, I did not or I would have told you.'

'Let's get started, shall well. Now I do know that your mother was an excellent student, I never took any notice of your father. If they taught you correctly then you should know how to hold your wand and the movements. So let's start with Harry's favourite spell, the disarming charm,' Severus conjured a training wizard, 'I do not need to see how fast you can do it, just that you can do it correctly.'

Harry and Severus watched Jamie Potter try to disarm the training wizard, Severus nodded to Harry who took his sisters hand and showed her the correct way to hold her wand when casting that charm. After that they continued with all the spells and charms that she should already know for someone going into sixth year.

'Even though you could do with some proper training, you did well Miss Potter, you can join the sixth year students. Now since we are here, let's see which house you will go into,' Severus took the old hat down from the shelf.

'I thought I'd be in the house my brother is in, my parents were in Gryffindor as well.'

'That may be, but even siblings can go into separate houses.'

'Yeah, my friends, Padma and Parvati are twins, one's a Gryffindor, one's a Ravenclaw,' Harry said.

'Okay,' Jamie smiled shyly as the hat was place on her head.

Severus and Harry watched Jamie and the hat, 'Gryffindor,' the hat called out.

Severus removed the hat, 'That wasn't unexpected. So I will get Harry to show you where Gryffindor tower is. You will be assigned a room that the head girl will show you once you start as a student.'

'Head girl,' Harry smirked.

'Yes, but do not say anything Harry, she will find out soon enough.'

'I would hate to spoil her surprise. So I'll show her Gryffindor tower then get back to my potions.'

'I'll see you at dinner, Miss Potter, I will see you when term begins, welcome to Hogwarts,' Severus shook her hand.

'Thank you professor Snape.'

'By,' Harry kissed Severus briefly then left the office with his sister, 'Gryffindor tower is on the same level we are now, just on another side of the castle.'

'I knew it was a tower, mum and dad told me a lot about Hogwarts.'

'I'm sure they did.'

'They were good parents.'

'To you, they abandoned me to Voldemort, I will never forgive them for that. I know I've been hard and cold towards you and I know it's not your fault, not really. Maybe with some time we can get to know each other, but right now I'm having a hard time dealing with all this.'

'I would like to get to know you, I've heard so much about you, I've read a lot about you as well.'

'Most of what you read were lies, there wasn't much written about me that was the truth,' Harry looked at the portrait of the fat lady who swung open instantly, 'You're have a password to open the portrait, she only did now as the headmaster hasn't set one yet.'

'Oh, okay, so does it stay the same all year?'

'Usually, but there has been times where it gets changed. So this is the common room, girls dorm room are up those stairs to the right, boys on the left, boys cannot go up the stairs to the girls rooms but the girls can go into the boys rooms.'

'So you'll be up there?'

'No, there are only enough dorm room to take the first years to the Seventh years and there will be two lots of first years, so all of the ones my age are having our own rooms and common room. That's where I am now, in my room, but my living area will be made bigger and that will be our common room, it's on the fourth floor near Aunt Mini's room.'

'Is she really our aunt?'

'Great aunt, but yeah, I've known for a few years, but it was too dangerous if Voldemort found out we were related. It was dangerous enough for all my friends. So is there anything you want to know about Gryffindor tower?'

'No, it looks comfortable though. Thanks for showing me everything.'

'No problem, I'll take you back down. Until you get used to this place it's easy to get lost. There are a lot of short cuts you will find or others will tell you.'

Harry and Jamie walked back down through the castle, Jamie would ask about the different portraits on the walls, or where the stairs lead when they change.

'Harry, Jamie,' Minerva said as she stepped over to them, 'Follow me.'

'What's wrong Aunt Mini?' Harry asked seeing the stiffness of his aunt.

'I'll explain soon,' Minerva lead Harry and Jamie to her room, 'I found these bags, I had no idea who's they were, so I looked.'

'One is mine,' Jamie said staring down at the large blue bag.

'They are all yours, I found a note from your parents. I'm sorry Jamie, but they left you in Harry's care, they've gone.'

'Gone, what do you mean gone?'

'They realised that Harry would never forgive them, which means no one will. They believe you will have a better life with your brother than with them. But they signed your guardianship over to your brother.'

'So they couldn't take my criticism or the fact they were wrong the whole time and couldn't admit it. So they abandoned me as a baby now Jamie, those bastards.'

'What am I supposed to do? Where will I live?' Jamie wiped the tears from her face.

Harry saw the look his aunt gave him, so he put his arm around his sister, holding her while she cried. He knew none of this was her fault, she's an innocent in all this, their parents were to blame for everything. So he knew what he had to do, look after his sister, but Harry knew Aunt Mini will help. As far as Harry was concerned, Aunt Mini and Jamie were his family, his only family, his parents were dead like he always believed they were. Now he just had to help Jamie get over the fact that the parents she loved left her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'I knew you wouldn't mind Harry, but just for now I made your bedroom into two smaller bedrooms, I thought Jamie might feel better if she was close to us until she moves into her house rooms.'

'She became a Gryffindor, but yeah, she can stay with me, if you want to that is Jamie?'

'Yes, I've never been alone before.'

'Then let's get you settled,' Minerva sighed, then levitated the four large bags through a door and into Harry's room, 'That's the room you will use for now Jamie, why don't you put your stuff away.'

'What about my school stuff, how am I supposed to buy that? Did they leave me any money?'

Minerva sighed, 'No, they didn't.'

'I'll pay for it, then set you up a vault you can use. I really am pissed off right now, not at you Jamie, this is not your fault, I'm pissed at them. Fine, they didn't want me, but they had you for sixteen years then they left.'

'But how can you afford to get me my stuff?'

'I have money, it's fine. Aunt Mini, can you explain to Sev. I'll get back to my potions tomorrow, I'll stay with Jamie today.'

'I will, remember Jamie, I am your aunt and I will not abandon you. You just have to remember when school starts you will need to call me professor McGonagall.'

'So does that mean I can call you Aunt Mini, like Harry does?'

'Yes dear,' Minerva hugged the girl, 'Harry will look after you, but if you ever want to talk, you can come to me. I better get back to work.'

'We'll be fine Aunt Mini,' Harry waited until she left then levitated his sisters bags into her room, 'Even though it's only a month before school starts, why don't you put your stuff away.'

'Don't go Harry.'

'I won't, it's fine,' Harry watched his sister wipe her eyes again before she started to put her clothes away using her hands, 'You could do that with magic you know. Remember, we are inside Hogwarts, you can use your wand even though you're underage?'

'I've never learned that spell, mum always did it.'

'I'll show you,' Harry stood beside his sister, took his wand and pointed it at some of his sisters clothes, 'See, it's not hard.'

'Looks easy enough,' it took Jamie three times before she finally got the hang of the spell, laughing as all her clothes put themselves away. 'I'm sorry Harry.'

'What for?'

'You being stuck with me.'

'I'm not stuck with you, if I didn't want to look after you I wouldn't, Aunt Mini would have. But you are my sister and as I said, none of this is your fault. I know we need to get to know each other, we will. Just know though, Aunt Mini is great to talk to and since you're a girl, I know you might need a woman around to help with stuff. But I'll get you to meet my friends properly, Hermione's great, she'll help with anything you might need help with, she's bloody smart. But now let's get out of the rooms and head outside for a while.'

'Okay, thanks Harry.'

Harry hugged his sister, took her hand and they walked down the stairs, talking as they walked until they came to the main doors of the castle.

'Harry, Molly sent old Errol, she wants to know if you'll join the family for dinner. She said the family were told to be together that Bill has something to tell everyone. They forgot to mentioned it when they were here,' Minerva said.

'Oh, okay, must be big if he wants all of us there. Would you like to come with me Jamie, the Weasley family are wonderful people?'

'Would they mind?'

'No, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will love you.'

'Introduce her to your friends Harry, I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow.'

'You will Aunt Mini,' Harry kissed her cheek then saw Severus, 'Give me a minute,' Harry let his sister go and headed down the corridor.

'Minerva explained about your sister.'

'I knew when I studied them, they only care about each other, not me, not Jamie, bastards.'

'Yes, which surprised me, Lily was never like that when she was young, she cared about everyone, never herself, a lot like you actually Harry.'

'Yeah, it seems she changed. But the Weasley's asked me to join them, something Bill wants to tell everyone, so I might be back late.'

'I'll be awake if you wish to come say goodnight.'

Harry slipped his arms around Severus, 'So much has happened in such a short space of time, but I'm happy about us Sev.'

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, 'So am I. But you know I'll help with your sister.'

'I know Sev, you're great with everything. I know I should go, but I love holding you.'

'You can hold me later, go see the Weasley's, I have to get back to work.'

Harry looked up, 'Thanks Sev,' Harry kissed him sweetly.

'Anything for you Harry, now go, have fun.'

Harry kissed Severus again before walking back to his sister, he took her hand and they walked outside where Harry took his sister by side along apparition to the Burrow.

'Oh, it's so big and strange.'

'It is but a wonderful place, I practically grew up here. We play quidditch down in the apple orchard down there, there's also a small pond we swim in during the warm weather. But come on, let's get inside,' Harry could tell Jamie was nervous, so he kept hold of her hand and went inside, 'Hey.'

Everyone said hello, 'Have you changed your mind Harry?' Charlie smirked.

'No, I'm staying with Sev. Hermione, could you take Jamie and show her around, she'll need to find her way,' Harry gave her a look.

'Of course I can, come on Jamie.'

Harry waited until Hermione and Jamie headed upstairs, 'They left, they abandoned Jamie as well, signed guardianship over to me.'

'Oh that poor girl. You didn't know them Harry, but she did so this must be hard on her.' Molly said.

'I don't want to know them, not after what they did. I hope you don't mind me bringing her Mrs. Weasley.'

'No, of course not, we'll make her feel welcome.'

'I know you will, thanks,' Harry sighed but sat next to Ron.

'So they just left?'

'Yeah, Aunt Mini found four bags in her room with all Jamie's stuff along with a letter saying they knew I wouldn't accept them and Jamie would be better off with me, they didn't even leave her any money. I knew it though, I could see how they were, it seems James and Lily are only interested in each other, not their children. But your mum was right, I don't know them, I don't want to know them but Jamie, it's different for her, she can't really understand why they left her. But she's staying in my room at the moment, Aunt Mini divided my room into two smaller rooms for us until she moves into Gryffindor tower. I just hope she'll be okay up there with no friends.'

'I'll keep an eye on her Harry, I'll be in Gryffindor tower.'

Harry turned to stare at Ginny, 'Thanks Ginny, but I'm surprised you offered, you weren't happy with me.'

'No, but when we found out about you being gay, well, it actually made sense, a lot of things made sense. So it's all good, don't worry about it.'

'Thanks Ginny, if I worked it out sooner,' Harry shrugged.

'I know, I had a good talk with Charlie.'

Harry smiled then saw Hermione and Jamie walk down the stairs, 'Great isn't it Jamie.'

'It's wonderful and goes in all directions. You have a nice home Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.'

'Thank you dear, now why don't you sit, we'll be having dinner very soon.'

Jamie sat beside Harry, he put her arm around his sister's shoulder, 'You basically know everyone, but I'll introduce you anyway. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione is Ron's girlfriend and they are both my best friends.'

'It's nice to meet all of you,' Jamie said shyly, but she received smiles and hello's from everyone who made her feel welcome into their family and their home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'I got to see how good you fly, are you interested in playing quidditch?' Ginny asked as she sat beside Jamie.

'I would like to, I had a lot of fun this morning.'

'You were a good a chaser, so if you want to try out, you should.'

Jamie looked at Harry, 'It's your decision Jamie, Ginny will be a great captain if you make the team.'

'Okay, I'd like to try.'

'So you got sorted into Gryffindor or did Snape just put you in there?' Ron asked.

'No the sorting hat said Gryffindor, it was strange listening to a hat talk. So is that how all you were sorted?'

Everyone nodded, 'All of us were in Gryffindor apart from Fleur,' Ron said.

'Oh, were you in another house?'

'No, I was schooled in France, at Beauxbatons academy.'

'Fleur was one of the champions for the triwizard tournament, that's how she met Bill,' Harry explained.

'You won that, I read about it.'

'Yeah, well, I tied with Cedric Diggory, but I only won because a death eater who was pretending to be a teacher helped me win.'

'You beat the dragon yourself Harry,' Charlie said.

'And rescued Ron yourself, not to mention Gabrielle,' Hermione said.

'And got through the maze with everything in there,' Bill said.

'All he did was give you hints, enough to give you some ideas without it being obvious,' Arthur said.

'I suppose.'

'Harry gave us his winnings, that's how we were able to start the shop,' Fred said.

'Shop, what shop?'

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it's a joke shop,' George said.

'It's a great place, Fred and George have made some fantastic stuff, some dangerous as well,' Harry smirked at the twins.

'It's not dangerous, it's all good fun,' George said.

'Oh, what about the love potion, Ron could have jumped off the astronomy tower if I told him that Romilda wanted him too. It took all I could to get him to Sluggy, then he ends up poisoned.'

'The poisoning wasn't our doing, that was blasted Malfoy's fault, but you saved little Ronnikins with the bezoar and the love potion was supposed to be for you,' Fred said.

'I know, I'm glad I didn't eat those chocolates.'

'I'm not,' Ron pouted.

'So will Snape ban our stuff or not?' Fred asked.

'No, I explained more about how they helped. Filch will confiscated any if he finds them, but you should see the looks he's giving me.'

'Has he seen you with Snape?' Ron asked.

'Yep, I think that's why he's not saying anything to me. I've got a feeling Sev's said something to him, not just about me, but about us.'

'So because all of you that are returning and helped fight he's told Filch to ease off a bit?' Bill asked.

'That's what I think. I have to admit though, Filch stayed even though he's a squib. He could have taken off when he got the younger students through the tunnel, but he came back and helped, so he's lucky to be alive.'

'It's true, how could he fight magic when he doesn't have any, but he did stay,' Hermione said.

'Who's Filch?'

'The grumpy old caretaker, if you put a dirty foot on his floor or if you're a minute past curfew he'll have you in his office ready for one of his detentions. He has a cat, Mrs. Norris, she keeps an eye out for rule breakers then runs to find her owner,' Harry explained.

'Why does he work there if he's a squib?'

'None of us know, Albus Dumbledore gave him the job, but Filch never answered when asked and all Albus said was Filch needed a job,' Arthur said.

'I heard that the game's keeper was kept on even though he was expelled as a student, is that true?'

'Hagrid shouldn't have been expelled, he was set up by Voldemort,' Harry said.

'Harry, Hermione and I cleared his name in our second year, but Dumbledore knew he was always innocent so gave him the game's keepers job, now he's the care of magical creatures teacher. He loves Harry, will do anything for him, so will Grawp.'

'So you're close to all the teachers?' Jamie looked at her brother.

'No, Hagrid was the first magical person I met, he took me to get all my Hogwarts stuff on my eleventh birthday, we've been friends ever since. But I get on well with all the teachers, the only one I didn't was Severus, but that was all part of his act as a death eater.'

'But dad said he was a death eater, that's why I don't understand how he's headmaster.' Jamie said.

'He was a death eater, but when Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, he changed sides, became a spy for Albus and a member of the order of the phoenix. He risk his life many times over the years to keep Albus informed but also to make it look like you didn't know which side he followed,' Arthur explained.

'He also saved my life many times, without me knowing it was him. He was sort of like my guardian angel, an invisible protector. None of us found this out until the fighting, he gave me some memories which basically let me kill Voldemort, then I let everyone know that Sev was really one of the good boys, not a bad boy after all,' Harry smiled.

'Ah, I saw that look Harry, you want the bad boy don't you?' Charlie smirked then laughed as Harry blushed, 'Oh look, the saviour is all embarrassed.'

Harry tossed a piece of fruit at Charlie, 'Prat Weasley. But I've felt what he hides under those robes, I believe he could take you in the muscle department Charlie.'

'Even the main muscle,' Charlie smirked again.

'I wouldn't know, he said no, I have to wait, oh but I don't want to wait any longer.'

'Raging young man's hormones,' Bill said, 'I remember being like that, hard to control yourself.'

'We really don't want to hear any of this, so you boys stop with the muscles and sex talk,' Hermione said, 'There is an underage witch at the table.'

'She's old enough to hear all this Hermione, blimey we heard and saw worse, I think hearing about sex or,' Harry groaned, 'muscles is something Jamie can handle.'

'Oh you're going to be a great role model.'

'I'm not telling her to go have sex Hermione, she's just hearing it and think, we learn more about sex listening to everyone else talk. You don't realise how much you pick up in those common rooms or the showers.'

'I got my sex education at Hogwarts and not from any teacher,' Charlie smirked again.

'Alright, dinner is ready,' Molly floated all the food onto the table, 'Help yourself Jamie.'

'Thank you Mrs. Weasley, it all looks wonderful.'

'It is Jamie, Mrs. Weasley is the best cook around, you can't get better food anywhere,' Harry smiled up at Mrs. Weasley before he dished himself up some dinner, but noticed Jamie was a little hesitant so he dished her up some as well.

'You know Harry, I never knew you were so good looking,' George said making everyone either stare in confusion or realisation, 'No, I'm not gay, but Jamie looks so much like Harry and she's gorgeous.'

Jamie blushed brightly making everyone chuckle, 'I was worried there for a minute George, I thought you were coming onto me like Charlie did.'

'No, but I might come onto your sister,' George smiled at Jamie making her blush again, Hermione and Ginny both giggled, where Harry looked from his sister to George, he wasn't sure if George was just playing around or really flirting with his sister. Now he knew what Ron always felt like when he snogged Ginny, he felt the same seeing his sister being checked out by George. Maybe he would need to keep an eye on those two.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

After filling themselves with Molly Weasley's wonderful food, Bill and Fleur stood up, their hands were joined and they were smiling hugely.

'Okay, we wanted the whole family here to tell you something,' Bill looked at his wife.

'I'm pregnant.'

The squeals from Ginny, Hermione and Molly deafened everyone. They raced over to hug Fleur, Charlie hugged Bill before all the other boys and his father, Harry hugged Bill then kissed Fleur, even Jamie congratulated the couple.

'A grandchild, we're going to be grandparents Arthur, how wonderful.'

'It is wonderful and I think it shows that our world is moving past the darkness we have been in for so long. We're heading into the light which means a lot of babies are going to be born soon I expect.'

'I think you're right dad, the healer told Fleur and I that he's had more couples see him over the last month than he has in years. But look at Ron's ears, I never knew they could get so red. I know why too little brother, getting Fleur knocked up proves we're having sex.' The room exploded in laughter as Ron's whole face, neck and ears went bright red.

'Oh Ron,' Hermione shook her head then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

'So we're going to have a niece or nephew, hope she looks like Fleur,' Fred said.

'Thanks a lot, Fleur thinks I'm cute.'

'I think this calls for a drink, Fleur and Jamie can have juice,' Arthur Weasley summoning some firewhiskey, poured everyone a glass while Molly poured two glasses of juice, 'To Bill and Fleur and the little bundle of joy about to join our family,' everyone clinked glasses then drank, 'It seems Harry has gotten over his choking of alcohol.'

'I've had a few over the last few months, it's fine, I'm not getting drunk, well, just once, but I had reason too. Oh I need to replace Hagrid's meade, I'll do that tomorrow.'

'Did you really drink all his meade until you couldn't walk?' Charlie asked.

'Yep, he had to half carry me into the castle, then Sev gave me a sober up potion, ah. I think Grawp was watching me through the window.'

'Who's Grawp?' Jamie asked.

'Hagrid's little brother, but he's a full giant, lives in the forbidden forest and has a crush on Hermione,' Harry smirked.

'Yeah, a giant loves my girlfriend, how am I supposed to fight him.'

Hermione giggled then kissed Ron on the cheek, 'My hero, he would fight a giant for me.'

'Oh you're going to make me sick,' Charlie said.

'Anyway, it's getting late, we should go,' Harry hugged Bill and Fleur again, 'Congratulations, I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Thank you Harry.'

Everyone said goodbye to Harry and Jamie, he apparated them back to Hogwarts. They walked to their rooms but Harry stopped at the door.

'Will you be okay for a while, I want to go see Sev?'

'I'll be fine Harry, thank you for taking me to meet them, they are wonderful people.'

'They are, I love them heaps. Now Aunt Mini is just on the other side there, but I shouldn't be too long, well, I hope I am, but I probably won't.'

Jamie hugged Harry, 'Take your time, you two look good together,' she hesitated for a minute then kissed Harry on the cheek before heading to her room.

Harry smiled and even though he was really angry at his parents for what they did, he couldn't believe they would abandon their daughter as well. Harry put it out of his mind as he headed up to see his hopefully lover.

He stepped into the bedroom to see Severus sitting up in bed, bare chested as he read a book. Harry couldn't stop staring at his broad chest, flat stomach, muscly arms and his dark nipples with a smattering of hair covering the centre of his chest, heading south out of view.

'Are you ogling me Mr. Potter?'

Harry blushed slightly as he realised he got caught checking Sev out, 'Um, yeah, you look good,' Harry walked slowly over and sat on the bed.

'So how was your night with the Weasley's?'

'Great, lots of laughs and winding each other up. Fleur is pregnant, that's the announcement Bill and Fleur wanted to make.'

'I'm happy for them, shows our world is moving on now.'

'Yeah, Mr. Weasley said the same thing. Can I lay next to you?'

'Take your shoes off.'

Harry smiled, 'Is that all I get to take off?'

'Even though I would love to take you Harry, it is too soon. Don't you think we should wait, just a bit longer?'

'We're both adults and think of this, all of us could have died Sev, why not take any good time you can get.'

'Alright, I get that but this will be your first time, you can't rush into this. I would hate for you to look back and wished you waited.'

'Are you worried that I'll be disappointed it was with you because I might end up with someone else?'

'I am older than you, a lot older. I know age does not come into how you feel and it shouldn't. I just want you to be sure Harry, sure in here,' Severus put his hand to Harry's head, 'Not just here,' Severus moved his hand down onto Harry's groin.

Harry needed to make Severus realise that he didn't want sex just for the sake of sex. He kicked his shoes off then took Severus book and placed it on the nightstand, then he crawled up his body until he was lying on top, staring down into his dark eyes.

'I'm not asking for sex because I'm turned on, I'm asking as I want to be with you in every way. We're together now even if it just happened, so it's the next step isn't it?'

'True, but I still believe it would be best to wait, just a bit longer Harry. I would love to take you now, as I'm sure you can feel exactly how much I want you, but you can't rush into sex. Think of this, having to wait will build the anticipation and the desire. We know it's going to happen so let's take our time in imagining what it will be like.'

Harry sighed but he nodded, 'Alright, I'll wait, but I want to ask you something about that, when the students return, how will I get to be with you without showing it during school hours?'

'You can join me on the odd night in here, I will give you the password to get past the gargoyles. Naturally it will not be every night as you will have studying to do and I have work to do. If you want to take potions seriously then you will need to study.'

'I will, I just want to spend some time with you as well. I also have to split my time with Jamie and my friends. So some nights I could study in here while you're working, I'm not talking about having sex all the time, I know I'll be busy and probably tired trying to get all the work done and get into a routine.'

'It seems you know what to expect. So yes, you can study in here if you wish. Now how about you kiss me then head to bed, it's late and I still have a lot to do before this castle is ready to take students. Your sister is not feeling the best right now, I'm sure she is feeling abandoned, which she is, she will need you close.'

'Okay, I don't want her to be alone,' Harry rubbed his nose against Severus' then their lips touched very gently before that chaste kiss became heated and very passionate.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

During the night Harry woke to the sounds of crying, he pulled on his jeans then hurried into his sister's room where he found her curled up in a ball hugging her pillow. Harry sighs as he stares down at Jamie, then he sits on her bed, pulls her up into his arms and holds her, letting her cry onto his chest.

'You're not alone Jamie, you have me and Aunt Mini.'

'They left me, just like you said they would, didn't they like me Harry?'

'I really don't know what to make of either of them, I don't know them. The only thing I do know is they seemed to like each other more than their children.'

'But they were so loving, usually, do you think I did something wrong?'

'No, none of this is your fault, put the blame where it belongs, with them, not you and not me. I'll help you through this…sis, I'll be here for you, you don't need to worry about anything,' Harry felt his sister nod, sniff but she also tightened her hold on him. Harry wasn't keen on crying girls, but this time he knew she needed him, she needed someone to hold her, to comfort her, to let her know she wasn't alone in the world.

When Harry felt his sister sag a little in his arms, he gently lay her down, covered her up, he stared down at her for a few minutes before kissing her forehead before going back to bed.

When Harry woke the next morning, he showered, dressed and stepped into what would be now the common room for him and his friends when school started. He saw Jamie sitting on the sofa staring at the unlit fireplace.

'Morning.'

Jamie turned her head, 'Morning Harry, I'm sorry about last night.'

'Don't be, sometimes we all need a good cry. You can ask Hermione, I've cried on her shoulder, I've even cried on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.'

'One day will you tell me why you cried because you seem so confident, so sure of yourself, so strong.'

'I'm that way because I had no choice Jamie, but I was never confident when I first came to the magical world and I was anything but sure of myself or strong. I was so scared of everything, I didn't think I was good enough. I figured if I had to live with those people than maybe I wasn't good enough for a magical family to take me in. But Dumbledore explained why I had to stay with them and as for being scared, I realised that if Voldemort saw me scared or heard I was scared he would use that somehow to get to me. I learned to make everyone believe that Voldemort never scared me, that death never scared me. My friends knew I was scared for them, but I never let anyone else know that, especially the Slytherin's as most of their parents were supporters of Voldemort. So you see Jamie, I'm just like you, I get scared, I sometimes I want to cry, sometimes I just want a hug. Hermione was the first person to ever hug me, that was in our second year, she'd been petrified, when I helped uncover the monster and she woke up, she ran down the great hall and hugged me. It felt so strange to be hugged, but I liked it, so Hermione hugs me all the time.'

'Does Ron mind his girlfriend hugging you?'

'He used to get jealous, he thought she liked me, but we had a good long talk not long before the big fight here. Now come on, we need to eat, then we're going to sit down and talk. I have a sister I know nothing about and you probably only read parts about me, not all of that would be true.'

'Okay, thank you.'

'Never thank me, we're family,' Harry put his arm around his sister and they walked down to the great hall, 'Dish me up some breakfast, I'm just going to say good morning to my man.'

Jamie giggled, 'Did you say goodnight the way you wanted?'

Harry did an exaggerated pout making Jamie giggle again, 'No, again no, but I'll talk him around, sooner or later,' Harry smiled then walked up to Severus and Minerva, 'She woke through the night crying.'

'I'm sure that will happen a lot Harry, I might have a talk with her sometime today.'

'I think you should Aunt Mini, let her know she does have family that want her,' Harry turned and sat on Severus' lap making him laugh, but the rest of the staff laughed as well, 'Good morning Severus.'

'Good morning Harry, but you did not have to sit on me to say that.'

'I know, I'm going to eat, but I wanted to see you first,' Harry gave Severus a small kiss, 'I'll try to get back to my potions today, I just don't want to leave Jamie alone.'

'Actually Horace is going to see how her potion standard is, so while you are brewing, Horace can see how your sister goes.'

'Thanks professor, I'm not sure if potions is something she likes or not.'

'If she is like you and your mother, than she might have some talent with potions. Maybe this year I will have a potions prince and a potions princess.'

Harry scowled making Minerva and Severus laugh, 'I think I should give up trying to get everyone to call me Harry, just Harry.'

'You should, now just Harry, I need to get to work and you need to eat. But do you realise you have a bony arse.'

Harry chuckled, 'No, I've never sat on anyone's lap before,' Harry wiggled then stood up and strolled away laughing, but he had felt Severus' silent gasp, his whole body told Harry that Severus wanted him.

'Professor Slughorn is going to access your potions Jamie, he needs to see if you require extra help or if you're up to date.'

'Actually I'm pretty good at potions, mum taught me.'

Harry saw Jamie's face fall, he put his arm around her, 'You have me and Aunt Mini sis, we're here for you. Remember, put the blame on them, they are rotten parents, they don't deserve us.'

'Thanks Harry, but you should eat.'

'Oh, am I going to have you telling me what to do like Hermione does all the time?'

'She sounds like me, so maybe you'll have to put up with both of us,' Hermione smiled, kissed Harry's cheek as she sat down.

'Well, you've been bossing me around for seven years, I'm used to it.'

'You should be,' Hermione looked at Jamie, 'We have to know how to keep the boys in line or all they'll do is waste their time with gobstones or exploding snap.'

Jamie giggled, 'I think I like your friend Harry.'

'Oh great, double trouble. So Ron, is your mum fussing over Fleur?'

'She's already working on knitting stuff for the baby and it's months away, I mean she just fell pregnant.'

'It's your parents first grandchild, that kid is going to be spoilt, nothing like how you lot were treated, but I need to eat, my sister gave me an order,' Harry smirked at Jamie making her laugh again, but he saw Hermione give a very minute nod letting him know she knew what Harry was doing, keeping Jamie's mind off her parents, off their parents and how the left both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Harry, Jamie and Slughorn walked down to the potions room, Harry went straight over to the bench he had been using and flicked through his book until he came to a potion to keep his hair flat. It was more difficult than the others but Harry enjoyed the whole process of brewing potions, so he didn't think he'd have any problem making the potion. He saw Slughorn talking to Jamie on the other side of the room, then he opened a book for the instructions of a potion to remove boils. Harry smiled as he watched his sister gather her ingredients, he went back to his potion, working on grinding his pods into a fine powder.

'While your sister is starting her potion I wished to explain how we can work around my classes and you're classes.'

'Yeah, I was wondering about that. I didn't want to take away any of your free time.'

'You won't, so I worked it out with Severus. You are only taking four classes so some of your free periods can be spent with me while I'm teaching, but only the fourth, fifth, sixth and Seventh. The lower classes need extra attention so I can't focus on what you are doing and what they are doing.'

'That works well, so when you do have the lower age students I can catch up on homework. So is Severus working on that time table so I know which of your classes I can join?'

'Yes, he is doing the rosters now. I will let you concentrate on your potion while I watch your sister.'

'Thanks professor,' Harry went back to adding ingredients, then counting his stirs. When it was finished he checked the picture in the book which made him smile.

'Very good Harry, that is perfect. You have a real talent for potions.'

'Thanks professor, so how did my sister go?'

'You're sister has a lot of talent as well, her potion was almost perfect. But since all this unpleasantness happened with your parents, I'm sure she is not focusing properly. She is up to a sixth year standard and I believe she will get better. Now why don't you two young people enjoy some time away from this room.'

'Thank you professor,' Jamie waited until her teacher left, 'He seems nice enough.'

'He is, so let me bottle my potion then we can go set you up a vault,' Harry turned back to his cauldron, then started to fill five vials with his potion, he took them into the store room, placing them on the shelf with his other potions before sealing the door again.

'Harry, can you tell me how you can afford to pay for my stuff, I don't feel right taking your money especially if it's all you have.'

Harry and Jamie left the potions room, 'Did they tell you anything about Sirius?'

'Yes, they said he was our godfather, but he had been sent to Azkaban. Dad said that Sirius had a temper so he figured Sirius did something wrong to end up in there.'

'No, it was Pettigrew that set him up, Sirius was a wonderful man, I loved him very much. When he died he left me everything, the thing is he was the last Black in his part of the family so everything that belonged to his parents went to him which went to me. The Blacks were an old pureblood family who were also wealthy, so you see, I have more money than I would use in a lifetime. But I also have a vault that our parents left me, they must have done that before they left. So you see, I will set you up a vault then can give you enough to live on for now then add to it when you're Seventeen. I can't believe they didn't leave you anything though, Sirius told me that my father's family was rich.'

'If they were rich why was their house small and just barely furnished? I even had to share brooms with dad.'

'Maybe they wasted it,' Harry turned, 'Aunt Mini, I'm taking Jamie to set up her vault. I might take her to Madame Malkin's for her robes as well then all she needs to do is get everything else.'

'That's a good idea, make sure you get a trunk.'

'I will, is there anything you want while we're in Diagon Alley?'

'I could use some goblets for my classes.'

'Like the ones you usually use?'

'Yes, if you wouldn't mind?'

'I don't, so about two dozen?'

'That would be perfect, thank you. Now Horace explained about your potion Jamie, seems you and your brother are alike is a lot of ways.'

'I like potions and I like flying, two things my brother's good at. I do enjoy transfiguration that is my favourite subject.'

'Aunt Mini teachers that, she's great.'

'Thank you, now why don't you two head out.'

Harry hugged his aunt and gave Jamie a nod when he noticed she looked wistful so Jamie hugged their aunt as well making Minerva smile.

Harry kept hold of Jamie's hand as they stepped into the leaky cauldron. The moment Harry was seen everyone either applauded or yelled out to him. One question that was asked was who the girl was beside him, his girlfriend.

'No she's my sister, Jamie, I'm gay and have a boyfriend, or partner.'

'How can you have a sister, your parents died when you were a baby?'

'They never died, the left, left me and hid then yesterday they left Jamie, giving me guardianship of her. So it's time for everyone to know that James and Lily Potter were cowards and ran away leaving their baby to the mercy of Voldemort just to save themselves. Anyway, I'm showing my sister around, it's nice to talk to you.'

As Harry and Jamie walked to the back of the pub everyone applauded again, Harry tapped the bricks and the siblings entered Diagon Alley.

'Did they ever bring you here?'

'I was here once, three years ago, mum wanted some more books.'

Harry saw Jamie's face fall, so he put his arm around her again, 'Try not to think about them Jamie. Once you know in your heart how selfish they were, how heartless they are, that they only wanted each other and not us you will start to feel better but it won't happen for a while.'

'I asked them why we couldn't go get you from the muggles, bring you home. They said it was safer, that you know who would find you which meant he would find us and we'd be in danger. They meant them didn't they, they would be in danger.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, they weren't really thinking about you. But his name is Voldemort, it's not like years ago, everyone afraid to say the name. Dumbledore and I were two people that always said his name, Ron and Hermione hated me saying that, but they got used to it.'

'Weren't you scared of saying the name, everyone seemed to be?'

'Hagrid told me a bit about him and how he killed my parents, then the first day on the train to Hogwarts I met Ron. He sat there stunned when I said Voldemort, we got talking and so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable I would say you know who. The thing is, when I said you know who I felt fear, when I said Voldemort I didn't, it's hard to explain. Anyway, I said to myself I wasn't going to be scared of a name and even Dumbledore said it, there's nothing to fear by saying his name and he wished everyone would stop saying you know who or he who must not be named, some did, most couldn't bring themselves to use his name.'

'I'm sure I will, I was brought up to fear his name but it does seem stupid, being scared of a name.'

'It is, now let's go set you up your vault so you shop for stuff you want.' Harry smiled at his sister, they walked into Gringotts and over to a counter where Harry was ready to organise everything for his sister.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

'What can we do for you today Mr. Potter?'

'I want to open another vault in the name of Jamie Potter then transfer one million galleons into it. After that we'd both like to go to our vaults.'

'Very well,' the goblin started writing then tapped the parchment with his long finger making the parchment disappear, 'I will get someone to take you down to your vaults, it won't be long.'

'Thank you,' Harry and Jamie moved away from the counters.

'Why don't you look happy Harry?'

'I hate goblins, they aren't to be trusted, so I hate having anything to do with them. I'll explain why another time, it's all part of what I was doing before the big fight.'

'Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, follow me.'

Harry and Jamie followed the goblin into one of the carts, they went to the new vault first, Harry encouraged Jamie to take some money that it was hers. When she was done, they went down a lot more levels until they came to Harry's vault. He saw his sister's stunned look as the goblin opened the door, Harry hurried to gather some galleons, stuffing them in his pouch before the siblings got back into the cart and the long ride back up.

'Now, apart from robes and a trunk, the rest you can get when Sev sends the letters out. So is there anything you want or need?'

'I do need some…um…personal products.'

Harry saw his sister blush, 'Just so you know Jamie, I got used to all that stuff you girls need because of Hermione. We spent nine months in a tent, I got used to her mood swings and she explained about periods and bloating, all that stuff. I know most girls won't tell boys about it and most boys don't want to know, but as I said, I got used to it, so try not to get embarrassed. Do you know which shop you need?'

'No, that's why, so because of Hermione you would know which one.'

'I do, come on,' Harry took his sisters hand and led her to the shop she needed then stood near the door while she looked around for what she needed. Harry knew she was embarrassed and she hasn't had a lot to do with boys so having one with her while she got those types of products made her feel uncomfortable.

When they left that shop with Jamie still red in the face, they went into Madame Malkin's to both be fitted for new robes and said they would be back later to pick them up. So they went to get Jamie a trunk to keep all her Hogwarts stuff, then Harry took her into quality quidditch supplies.

'Even though I won't be playing quidditch this year, I still like to fly. You might make the team so you should have your own broom, I always did when I played. First year Aunt Mini and Dumbledore worked it for me to have a nimbus 2000, when it got broken in my third year, Sirius sent me the new Firebolt, that got lost just before I turned seventeen. So I need a new broom and you should have one as well. Now even though the school has new brooms, it's good to have your own and it means we can have a fly together whenever we want.' Harry could see Jamie was a bit hesitant, he wasn't sure why whether it was because he wanted to buy the brooms or if it was something else. So Harry just showed Jamie the different types of brooms before choosing the new firebolts for both of them and he knew his sister would handle this broom easily.

As they stepped out of the shop they almost bumped into someone, 'Potter.'

'Malfoy.'

'I…um, look, I want to thank you, for saving me from the fiend fyre.'

'You're welcome but I think we're even Malfoy, you didn't identify me to your father or Bellatrix, so thanks,' Harry stuck his hand out and Malfoy shook it, 'Are you returning to Hogwarts to do your last year?'

'Yes, Severus sent me a letter asking if I was. Now I have the chance I would like to become a healer.'

'Severus mentioned that you're his godson. Um, I'm not sure if you know this, so did he tell you about me, or us?'

'Yes, he thought I should know as I do sometimes visit him in his rooms.'

Harry saw Draco's eyes drift to Jamie, 'Oh sorry, Jamie this is Draco Malfoy, he's in my year but a Slytherin and Severus' godson, Malfoy this is my sister Jamie Potter.'

'It's nice to meet you Jamie.'

'It's nice to meet you as well Draco,' Jamie smiled shyly.

'I'll let you finish your shopping, Potter,' Draco nodded then stepped into quality quidditch supplies.

'You two seemed awkward with each other.'

'We've hated each other since the day we met, but I know with him it was how he was raised. His parents were death eaters, Voldemort's biggest supporters and they made Malfoy take the dark mark but he never wanted to. If he can just get over all this pureblood shit, thinking they are better than everyone else then he would be a half decent bloke.'

'But isn't all Slytherin's purebloods?'

'Most are, not all, that's half the problem I think. Severus was a Slytherin and he's a halfblood.'

'Like we are.'

'Sort of, we had a witch mother from muggle parents and a pureblood father, Severus had a witch mother but a muggle father. One of my friends is the same, witch mother muggle father, Seamus Finnegan, he's a good bloke. So now is there anything else you want before we head back to Hogwarts?'

'Um, yes, I asked mum and dad once but they said no.'

'Okay, so what do you want to do?'

'Since I know now that they did leave you because they were scared for themselves, I want to see the house. I've heard so much about it, read a bit about it, how you were in there that night.'

'Maybe it will do you good to see it, I've only saw it once, at Christmas. Okay, come on,' Harry and Jamie left Diagon Alley, Harry took his sister by side along apparition, arriving in the small alleyway not far from the Potter home. They walked hand in hand through Godric's Hollow until Harry pointed.

'Oh shit,' Jamie blushed, 'Sorry.'

'Hey, sometimes you have to swear, it helps and I'm sure you've hear me over the last couple of days. Now from what I found out I was upstairs in my room which is at the back of the house. Hagrid was the one that came to get me, Dumbledore said that was about half an hour after. Hagrid said I must have cried myself to sleep, he washed the blood off my face then wrapped me in a blanket and put me inside his jacket and flew me to Dumbledore who was waiting with Aunt Mini at the muggles place. Apart from the blood protect it gave me being left there, he said because I was known around the world he thought being raised away from all that would be better for me. I still wish he found a magical family to take me, but I get the protection. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came to get me on my eleventh birthday. I refused to believe him at first but he said did you ever make things happen when you were angry or upset and I realise that all the weird things that happened around me was because I caused it to happen using my power without even realising it. I turned my teachers hair blue once, found myself up on the roof at school, made my hair grow overnight, made a glass window disappear at the zoo. So many things and I had no idea I was doing them. You probably know what's that's like, doing magic accidentally.'

'No, I never did, mum and dad didn't start teaching me until I was eleven, but I was never angry or upset as a child, just lonely.'

'Well you're not going to be lonely anymore, you have me, Aunt Mini and my friends until you make your own. Now how about your big brother shout you an ice-cream before heading back to Hogwarts?'

Jamie giggled, nodded then slipped her arm through Harry's. Brother and sister kept talking as they walked through the town that started everything for these two young people. Their lives might have been so different over the years but now they had found each other, they found their family, now they can finally share their lives as brother and sister.

The end:


End file.
